


El chico de la camisa de seda

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Primera vez, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenlock, ligeras descripciones de violación, pero no de ningún personaje principal, primer beso, profesor!John
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson  es el nuevo profesor de química de la escuela secundaria Greenwood. En esta nueva faceta de su vida se encontrará algunos problemas inesperados, como tener a un joven genio como alumno y hacer frente a un crimen horrible. Teenlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy in the Silk Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370698) by [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77). 



> Hola a tod@s! Habéis leído bien los tags: esta historia es un teenlock donde John es un joven profesor y Sherlock su alumno. Sin embargo, no lo he marcado como "underage" porque técnicamente no lo es ;) De todas formas, si os horroriza leer cosas con diferencias de edad, este no es vuestro fic.
> 
> Otro detalle: no le prestéis mucha atención al sistema de enseñanza que describo en el fic. Está basado en el sistema británico (investigado concienzudamente), pero completado en algunas cosas con el sistema español. Así que si algo os choca, os ruego que lo dejéis pasar.

John Watson comprobó su aspecto en el retrovisor de su coche antes de salir de él: nada entre los dientes, cuello de la camisa bien puesto, ninguna mancha de espuma de afeitar ni de pasta de dientes a la vista. Bien. Respiró profundamente, cogió su carpeta y procedió a entrar en el edificio para su primer día de trabajo.

Se trataba de un puesto de profesor de química en la Escuela Secundaria Greenwood, y enseñaría a los alumnos de último curso. Aunque era un puesto temporal, iba a trabajar desde el principio del año escolar hasta julio, con la oportunidad de volver el curso siguiente. Había oído comentarios bastante malos sobre el centro, pero tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en lo que Greenwood podía hacer por su carrera. Era una buena oportunidad de volver a la enseñanza después de sus años en el ejército, donde, a pesar de que había sido bastante feliz, no esperaba volver. Tras su vuelta a Inglaterra había ido de trabajo en trabajo, normalmente en clínicas privadas, que le dejaban aburrido e insatisfecho. Estaba seguro de que enseñar química iba a ser más gratificante que ocuparse de resfriados y gastroenteritis. ¡Oh, Señor, que fuera mejor que eso! De verdad que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer en caso contrario.

El edificio de la escuela era bastante nuevo, amplio y con mucho terreno, pintado en un amarillo pastel. Sin embargo, delante de la ancha puerta principal había un tramo de escaleras. John estuvo medio tentado de utilizar la rampa para minusválidos, pero se recordó a sí mismo que había dejado su bastón en casa por una buena razón. Se humedeció los labios a conciencia y subió las escaleras. No eran más de diez escalones, pero eran altos, y para cuando John llegó al fin ante la puerta, con la cara pálida, el dolor de su muslo era una agonía. Cruzó la puerta tan rápido como pudo, consciente de no frenar el paso de los estudiantes que entraban y le avanzaban, pero sí se detuvo una vez dentro, tratando de no cojear mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta. Para disimular su dolor abrió su carpeta y consultó el plano del edificio que había imprimido de la página web del centro el día anterior. La oficina del Director estaba a la izquierda de la Secretaría, y eso a su vez estaba justo enfrente de él, al otro lado del vestíbulo. Solo tenía que relajar el muslo un momento, y estaría preparado para presentarse al Director y empezar con su primera clase. Observó a los chicos unos instantes, notando con diversión cómo los tejanos anchos y caídos, el pelo por los hombros y las chaquetas de punto de sus propios tiempos _grunge_ en la escuela secundaria habían sido reemplazados por un océano de camisas a cuadros, camisetas coloridas y _Converse_. Los estudiantes más jóvenes, todavía obligados a llevar su uniforme gris y azul marino, miraban a los mayores con envidia, sin advertir que lo que sus compañeros llevaban era igual que un uniforme, pensó con una risita. Todos los chicos excepto uno parecían vestir exactamente igual.

La nota discordante llamó su atención, un vago borrón de movimiento en el rabillo del ojo. El chico llevaba tejanos negros, botas puntiagudas y… ¿eso era una camisa _de seda_? Se podía imaginar perfectamente bien el tipo de agradables epítetos que sus compañeros le habrían dedicado en sus días, y las cosas no podían haber cambiado tanto… _Bien visto, John_ , pensó, cuando vio que tres chicos se acercaban al primero y lo acorralaban tras el hueco de la escalera. John contó hasta tres. El chico seguramente saldría de un momento a otro, quizá corriendo. _4\. 5._ John avanzó, olvidando momentáneamente su dolor. Dos pasos más, y pudo ver los libros que el chico llevaba, tirados en el suelo. _Mierda_.

La escena bajo las escaleras no era desconocida para John, por desgracia. Daba gracias a que nunca había sido un participante, ni en sus tiempos de estudiante ni en el ejército, pero no era la primera vez que intervenía para detener una. Dos de los chicos (¿diecisiete años? ¿dieciséis?) tenían sujeto al chico de la camisa de seda por los brazos, retorciéndoselos bajo la espalda, y el otro (¿quizá de dieciocho? Ciertamente parecía más mayor, o quizás solo más corpulento y envilecido) le estaba dando puñetazos en el estómago.

—¿Cuál es el problema aquí?— bramó en pleno modo militar.

Los gamberros se detuvieron en seco, y el chico acosado cayó al suelo. El más mayor se giró a mirar a John, y dejó que su mirada le recorriera, sopesándole. _Qué cara más dura_ , pensó John.

—Vuestros nombres, chicos— ordenó, sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo.

El matón principal escupió al suelo, justo al lado de su propio pie calzado con unas _Converse_.

—Adrian. Smith.

Los otros dos chicos mascullaron sus nombres después de él. John los anotó, y entonces se dirigió al muchacho del suelo.

—¿Son sus verdaderos nombres?

“Adrian” le dio una patada al chico en las costillas. El pobre muchacho jadeó e intentó de nuevo ponerse de rodillas, como mínimo.

—¡Hey, para de una vez! — gritó John—. No tienes que decir nada; estoy seguro de que todos los profesores los conocen. Ahora id a vuestra clase, tendréis noticias del castigo antes de acabar el día.

Los dos que sujetaban al chico salieron corriendo, pero el más grande se acercó a John y se plantó ante él, alto y amenazador.

—¿Y quién eres tú, por cierto?

—John Watson. _Capitán_ John Watson, ¡y ahora esfúmate!

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa mordaz y se fue a reunirse con sus amigos. _Oh, sí, es un instituto fantástico, sin duda_ , pensó John. Volvió su atención al muchacho que todavía estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Alargó la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero el adolescente le apartó y se incorporó por sí mismo. Ahora que podía observarle bien, John notó que el chico era, en realidad, más alto que él. Era tirando a delgado, pero sus hombros eran anchos y sus manos, grandes, por lo que John decidió que el muchacho definitivamente sobreviviría el instituto y la universidad, a pesar de los matones.

—¿Estás bien?

El chico solo levantó la cara y miró a John con disgusto.

—De acuerdo, no lo estás, no me mires así. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

—Eso no será necesario— contestó, con una voz mucho más profunda de la que John esperaba en un adolescente—. Voy a llegar tarde a la primera clase.

Y con esas palabras empezó a andar, dirigiéndose a las aulas. John consideró por un momento la idea de insistir de nuevo, pero en verdad un poco tarde, y él todavía tenía que presentarse al Director antes de las clases.

Cinco minutos más tarde, entró en la primera aula de su horario. El Director estaba ocupado, pero la Subdirectora había sido muy amable. Le había dado su horario para el primer trimestre, había escuchado su historia sobre los gamberros y le había prometido que se ocuparía de enviarles a la sala de castigo durante el recreo (tal y como él suponía, la descripción de los chicos fue suficiente para identificarlos al momento). Así que se sentía bastante seguro de sí mismo cuando entró en la clase y sintió treinta pares de ojos fijos en él. Era el primer día del curso escolar, y todo el mundo estaba atento a las nuevas caras, al fin y al cabo. Colocó la carpeta sobre su mesa, encendió el portátil y sacó un pendrive del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Había preparado un powerpoint con la programación del curso, pero antes, mientras el ordenador arrancaba, empezó a rebuscar entre los listados de alumnos para tratar de encontrar el correcto. Dos chicas de la primera fila se rieron y le señalaron una de las hojas de papel… una que él ya había descartado, pensando que pertenecía a otro grupo. Estaba _casi_ seguro de que no se había puesto rojo, pero no podía estar cien por cien seguro ( _¡Maldita piel pálida!_ ). Les dio las gracias a las chicas y empezó a pasar lista. Tardó más de un minuto, centrado como estaba en tratar de recordar caras unidas a nombres, darse cuenta de que había una cara conocida en la segunda fila, sentado cerca de las perchas y de la puerta, en el lado opuesto de las ventanas. El chico de la camisa de seda.

Se estaba pasando la mano por los rizos cortos y oscuros, y parecía aburrido y completamente indiferente a su presencia. Al menos no tenía moratones en la cara, así que podía fingir que nada había pasado. John llamó su nombre: _Sherlock Holmes_. Dios, ni siquiera necesitaba esa camisa y ese aspecto tan elegante para llamar la atención de los matones… Con ese nombre estaba sentenciado desde la cuna. El chico levantó la mano, frunciendo el ceño, y John trató de no prestarle más atención que al resto de estudiantes durante el resto de la lección. De todas formas, estaba completamente callado, sin perder en ningún momento ese aire de aburrimiento condescendiente. Al acabar la clase, sin embargo, cuando casi todos los alumnos salieron al pasillo, él se quedó, sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a escribir en él a toda velocidad. John se acercó a él. Sherlock Holmes ignoró su presencia. El profesor tosió ligeramente. Un par de ojos grises se encontraron al fin con los suyos.

—Sí, ¿qué? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Solo quería preguntarte si te sientes mejor— dijo John, en voz baja. No parecía que nadie les estuviera escuchando, de todas formas. Holmes asintió y se volvió a dirigir su atención a su teléfono. John añadió: —El Director me ha asegurado que hoy estarán castigados.

—Bien.

—Eso espero, que esté bien. Mira, si hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte…

—He dicho ‘bien’, y estoy bien. Vuelve a tu trabajo, Doc.

John se quedó con la boca abierta. Holmes se levantó con un giro rápido y elegante y salió del aula. John le siguió de forma considerablemente más lenta y torpe, envidiando de repente toda esa energía juvenil. El ejército se había quedado con la suya, por lo visto. El pasillo estaba atestado de alumnos y no pudo ver a Holmes por ningún lado, así que se guardó para sí mismo la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. _Qué crío más curioso._

El resto del día pasó sin más complicaciones: los estudiantes eran bastante majos, aunque su grupo favorito era, de hecho, el de la primera hora de la mañana. Tenía el típico grupito de chavales ruidosos en las filas de atrás, pero también alumnos muy agradables en la primera fila: inteligentes, ingeniosos y divertidos. No muchos, claro, solo dos chicas y un chico, pero hacían que mereciera la pena. Y todavía se estaba preguntando cómo sabía Holmes que él era médico cuando las clases del día al fin terminaron y se pudo dirigir al aparcamiento de profesores. Se lo preguntaría al día siguiente. Se sentó dentro del coche, arrojó su ahora gruesa carpeta al otro asiento y suspiró. El dolor de su pierna se había suavizado durante la primera clase, y no había vuelto del todo. Estaba bastante contento con el resultado del día: nuevos conocidos, la seguridad de un trabajo bien pagado durante un curso entero, ese cálido sentimiento dentro del pecho que siempre tenía cuando se sentía útil… Entonces su mirada se detuvo sobre un dibujo al lado de la puerta central, en la pared amarillenta, y habría jurado que no estaba ahí aquella mañana. Salió del coche para mirarlo mejor, y entonces hizo una mueca.

El dibujo mostraba a un hombre en estilo caricaturesco, con un enorme falo, casi más grande que el personaje, y encima de él unas letras decían: “JOHN WATSON ES UN CIPOTE”.

 

* * *

 

El martes y el miércoles les pasó a sus grupos un test escrito, para comprobar si el nivel de sus conocimientos era mejor que el de su comportamiento. Tenía a cada grupo dos veces por semana, y además una hora de laboratorio con cada medio grupo a la semana. Su intención era colocar a los alumnos por parejas para el laboratorio teniendo en cuenta los resultados del test. Los resultados del martes fueron bastante decepcionantes; se quejó de ello en la cafetería a la hora de comer. Mike Stamford se encogió de hombros y soltó una de esas risotadas suyas que sonaban sospechosamente como ladridos. John no pudo evitar sonreírle. Había sido una grata sorpresa encontrarse con que Mike también enseñaba en Greenwood: resultaba que se habían conocido en Barts, durante sus dos primeros años en la Universidad, pero después los dos escogieron diferentes asignaturas y perdieron el contacto. Mike se sorprendió muchísimo cuando oyó que John se había unido al ejército un año después de acabar en Barts.

—Así que ahí es donde te habías escondido… Pensé que tu intención desde el principio era enseñar, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno, lo intenté unos meses…— dijo John, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y cambió de tema con rapidez. Mike tuvo el tacto suficiente para dejar el tema y no insistir. John no recordaba mucho de su relación con él en Barts, pero sí recordaba con cariño esas conversaciones fáciles en la cantina de estudiantes y esa risa cálida y contagiosa.

Los miércoles volvía a tener a su grupo favorito, a segunda hora. Estaba impaciente por ver los resultados de este test; estaba bastante seguro de que al menos la mitad de la clase obtendría mejores notas que sus dos grupos de los martes.

—Esto no es un examen, así que os podéis relajar, chicos… Solo es una herramienta para que yo sepa con qué nivel empezamos el curso. Eso no quiere decir que no podáis tratar de impresionarme, desde luego.

Las dos chicas de la primera fila soltaron una risita, como siempre. _Marcie y Nell_ , recordó John con facilidad. _Y Rick a su lado_. Rick no se rió, pero una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro, claramente ávido por impresionar al profesor. _Bien_ , pensó John mientras les guiñaba el ojo y les devolvía la sonrisa. Se paseó por entre las filas los primeros minutos, comprobando que todo el mundo entendía las preguntas, y después se sentó a su mesa y encendió el portátil. Tenía por delante al menos treinta minutos antes de que los primeros estudiantes empezaran a terminar el test. Para su sorpresa, antes de que pudiese siquiera entrar en su cuenta de correo electrónico, una última mirada por la clase le mostró que Sherlock Holmes ya había terminado. Se levantó y se acercó al chico (que ese día llevaba otra camisa; no una de seda pero sí una negra de aspecto muy elegante. _Alguien debería decirle que no hay un premio para “el alumno mejor vestido”; esto es el instituto, chico: esto es “viste exactamente lo mismo que lleven los demás o estás jodido”, señor Sherlock Holmes_ ). John sonrió y echó un vistazo rápido al test de Holmes: estaba completo. El muchacho parecía de nuevo aburrido, y sus ojos estaban clavados en algún punto de la pared con expresión ausente.

 —¿Has terminado, Sherlock? ¿Quieres revisarlo una última vez?

El chico negó con la cabeza. No parecía estar evitando mirar a John a los ojos, solo estaba falto de interés. El profesor tomó el test y le dijo a Sherlock que podía leer un libro o trabajar en otra materia mientras sus compañeros completaban la tarea. El chico sacó su teléfono y un libro, y John se sentó de nuevo a corregir el test. Lo corrigió dos veces, de hecho. Miró de nuevo al chaval: Sherlock estaba concentrado en su libro. El resto de alumnos todavía trabajaban en su test, algunos de ellos con dificultades y dejando un buen montón de preguntas en blanco. John se concentró de nuevo en el test que tenía enfrente. Era imposible. Todas las preguntas estaban bien. Era un test perfecto. Algunas de las preguntas eran un poco demasiado difíciles a propósito, para que le señalaran a algún estudiante que pudiera estar interesado en estudiar química a nivel universitario (no había habido ninguno en los grupos del martes). Sherlock Holmes, ese crío extraño que vestía como un jodido dependiente de tienda de moda, había contestado bien incluso esas, y lo había hecho en un tiempo récord. Ni siquiera sus tres estudiantes favoritos habían terminado todavía, y eso que estaban impacientes por impresionarle. Y no había manera de que hubiera hecho trampas. John se frotó los ojos, parpadeó y se lamió los labios. Su estancia en Greenwood se había vuelto más interesante de repente.

Comentó su descubrimiento a la hora de comer. Mike Stamford sonrió al escuchar el nombre.

—Ah, sí, Sherlock Holmes. Lo tuve hace dos años. Brillante, ese chaval. Pero irregular, también: tuve verdaderos problemas para hacer que aprobara la asignatura, te lo advierto.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó John con el ceño fruncido.

—A menudo no entregaba las tareas, o dejaba las prácticas de laboratorios a medias… Y seguramente te habrás dado cuenta de que no se lleva muy bien con el resto del grupo… Vale, eso es quedarse corto. Bueno, pues te puedes imaginar cómo iba el trabajo por parejas en el laboratorio: a veces no venía, o se negaba a trabajar con su compañero. Así que al final siempre acababa teniendo un examen brillante, pero también un montón de notas negativas.

—Pero al final le aprobaste, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que lo hice. Sé que algunos compañeros no estarían de acuerdo conmigo, ¡pero que les den! Soy un veterano, así que me puedo permitir hacer la vista gorda en alguna ocasión. Aunque no lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido cómo irían las cosas el año siguiente… ¡De verdad que no lo vi venir!

La mujer joven que estaba sentada al lado de Mike le dio un codazo. El hombre regordete simplemente se rió, y John se tuvo que conformar con mirar confuso de uno al otro. La mujer suspiró.

 —Podías haberme dejado fuera de esto, Mike.

—¡Pero John es nuevo y se merece saberlo!

—Eh, todavía estoy aquí, ¿sabéis? —bromeó John, copiando el tono ligero de Mike. La mujer suspiró, ligeramente molesta, pero John estaba seguro de que Mike se la ganaría sin ningún esfuerzo. Su risa era así de contagiosa—. ¿Qué pasa con ese chico? ¿Es un futuro químico o qué?

—Yo apostaría por “o qué” —contestó Mike.

—¡Oye, tampoco es eso, Mike, no seas injusto! —exclamó la joven.

—Así que todavía le defiendes, ¿eh? Interesante. Sabía que le habías cogido cariño, Molly, pero ¿todavía?

La mujer –Molly- se sonrojó furiosamente. John alzó la mano, a punto de pedirle a Mike que la dejara en paz, por amor de dios, pero ella cedió y empezó a explicarse.

—Yo reaccioné exactamente igual que John: Sherlock Holmes es brillante, y punto. El único problema fue que, en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi reacción, empezó a intentar convencerme para conseguir libre acceso al laboratorio, a la hora de comer y en las horas libres.

John frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué?

—No robó nada, si eso es lo que estás pensando—se apresuró a decir Molly—. Solo quería hacer sus propias prácticas de laboratorio. Lo que hacíamos en clase era demasiado básico y aburrido para él.

—Bueno, quizás no robó, pero sí que usaba muchos componentes—añadió Mike—, y se las arregló para causar un par de explosiones.

—Un incendio y una explosión— corrigió Molly—. Y no fue a propósito.

—¡Solo faltaría que lo hubiera sido! El equipamiento se estropeó de todas formas, y estaba solo en el laboratorio fuera del horario de clases, así que te puedes imaginar a quién culpó el Director.

Molly evitó mirarles a los ojos, obviamente avergonzada.

—Y eso no es lo peor— añadió Mike—. Para mí, lo peor era la forma en la que manipulaba a Molly para obtener lo que él quería, deberías haberlo visto. Parecía otra persona: tú le ves ahí tan tímido y fuera de lugar, siempre con ese aire triste, pero le pones delante de alguien a quien pueda manipular y se convierte en un verdadero cabrón.

—¡Mike! —siseó Molly, todavía con las mejillas rojas.

—No, lo siento, Molly, pero esa es la palabra. Yo casi le tenía pena en clase, pero cuando le vi coqueteando contigo sin cortarse un pelo, solo para obtener el laboratorio… No sé, no me lo esperaba de él, fue decepcionante.

John trató de añadir toda esa información a su imagen mental de Sherlock Holmes (listo, aburrido, acosado, solitario). Era un poco demasiado. Tras un momento, mientras Molly reñía a Mike y este le contestaba con una broma y las cosas parecieron calmarse, John trató de resumir el problema:

—Entonces. Lo que funciona con Sherlock Holmes es tratar de evitar que se aburra, pero atarle corto si intenta pasarse de la raya, ¿es eso?

Mike sonrió; Molly se encogió de hombros.

—¡Buen resumen, sí!

 

* * *

 

Jueves, última hora: laboratorio con el medio grupo de Sherlock Holmes. John dispuso a los alumnos por parejas, se mantuvo firme frente a las quejas y no permitió ningún cambio en la disposición que había planeado. Gracias a dios el grupo era impar; así nadie se iba a poder quejar cuando todo el mundo estuviera sentado con un compañero, con la excepción de Sherlock. El muchacho alto se había pasado todo el rato dedicado a la asignación de parejas apoyado en la pared con su usual aspecto de aburrido, pero ahora tenía una expresión de ligera confusión en el rostro. John señaló una mesa en un rincón, y Sherlock agarró su mochila y se sentó allí. Las hojas de ejercicios que John había preparado fueron distribuidas entre los alumnos; dio todas las explicaciones posibles e hizo un ejercicio en la pizarra, a modo de ejemplo. Cuando los adolescentes se dispusieron al fin a trabajar, se acercó a Sherlock y le alargó otra hoja de ejercicios.

—Olvídate de esa, esta es la tuya.

Los ojos felinos del chico estudiaron a John (curiosamente, sus ojos parecían azul profundo esa mañana; John habría jurado que el otro día eran grises). Divertido, el profesor le explicó las tareas. Sherlock le echó una ojeada rápida al papel y volvió a mirar a su profesor a la cara.

—¿A qué debo este trato de favor? —preguntó Sherlock en voz baja. Los otros estudiantes les miraron un momento con suspicacia, pero pronto todos estaban concentrados en sus experimentos.

—El resultado de tu test es brillante, Sherlock—. John decidió que era mejor evitar cualquier referencia a lo que los otros profesores le habían dicho sobre él—. ¿Vas a estudiar Química en la universidad?

Sherlock bajó la mirada.

—Todavía no lo sé. Quizás.

—Bien. De todas formas, los experimentos que había preparado para la clase eran demasiado fáciles para ti, así que espero que estos te resulten más interesantes.

John se dio cuenta de que las pálidas mejillas del muchacho estaban arreboladas, y cuando respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, en vez de decir “gracias”, John se dio por contento y fue a comprobar cómo le iba al resto del grupo. Se detuvo en cada pareja de alumnos, respondiendo preguntas o solo mirando. Sherlock no le llamó para preguntarle nada en toda la hora. Sin embargo, no parecía aburrido. Cuando al final de la clase le entregó su hoja de ejercicios, a John no le sorprendió en absoluto comprobar que todos los ejercicios estaban correctos.

 

* * *

 

Septiembre y octubre pasaron con la nueva dinámica en el horario de John: daba clase a sus cuatro grupos por la mañana, comía casi cada día con Mike y Molly en la cafetería del instituto, volvía a casa y corregía las hojas de ejercicios de sus alumnos, preparaba sus clases, imprimía otra hoja de ejercicios para el día siguiente de la página web de una editorial de libros de texto, y entonces sacaba sus viejos libros de química de la universidad y preparaba la hoja para Sherlock. Era extrañamente divertido: cada vez que escogía un ejercicio, se imaginaba en su mente la sonrisa satisfecha del chico cuando lo completara en clase. Además, la actitud de Sherlock durante el resto de sus clases había cambiado. Ya no parecía apático o aburrido; prestaba atención a las explicaciones y levantaba la mano para hacer preguntas. Eso estaba empezando a ser otro problema, de hecho. Sus preguntas eran normalmente demasiado avanzadas para su nivel, e incluso sus compañeros de la primera fila chasqueaban la lengua cada vez que Sherlock levantaba la mano. Marcie y Nell le proporcionaron una nueva colección de cotilleos sobre Sherlock y sus últimos años en Greenwood, y aunque John se rió un poco y les pidió que por favor dejaran de hablar de la gente a sus espaldas, le estaba costando trabajo acomodar todas esas historias en la detallada imagen mental que tenía sobre un cierto Sherlock Holmes. Se negaba a creer nada de lo que le dijeran y decidió olvidarlas lo antes posible (bueno, excepto la historia de la explosión en el laboratorio del año anterior; esa era demasiado divertida para olvidarla. Tenía que intentar que el propio Sherlock se la explicara; de esa manera ya no sería un cotilleo). De hecho, el chico se había vuelto más hablador, y a menudo se acercaba a su mesa al final de la clase para compartir su opinión sobre algo que John había dicho, o sobre el resultado de un ejercicio. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro alumno, John se habría sentido un poco molesto, pero Sherlock era tan entusiasta y enérgico cuando hablaba que no podía evitar sonreír. ¡Cómo había cambiado! John se sentía orgulloso, de Sherlock por su mejora y de sí mismo, desde luego. A sus compañeros no les gustaba Sherlock más que antes, pero al menos el muchacho parecía contento y motivado en lugar de aburrido y ausente.

Sherlock pronto empezó a quedarse un poco más tras sus horas de laboratorio, mientras John ordenaba la clase y guardaba todo en su sitio; era la última clase antes de la hora de comer, después de todo, así que cinco minutos más no se notaban. Pero tenía muy presente la advertencia de Mike y Molly. Sherlock todavía no había tratado de pedirle tiempo extra en el laboratorio, y John siempre comprobaba dos veces que la llave volviera a su sitio y no se “perdiera”. Si algo como lo que le había pasado a Molly le pasara a él, le despedirían al momento, así que genio y solitario o no, John iba a asegurarse de que Sherlock se mantuviera donde le correspondía.

Hacia principios de noviembre, sin embargo, los cinco minutos extra se habían convertido en veinte. John se sintió mortificado al darse cuenta. Sherlock normalmente trabajaba cinco minutos más en un ejercicio adicional, después ayudaba a John a recoger y se quedaban hablando un rato. El entusiasmo de Sherlock era contagioso, admitió John. Pero Mike ya le había preguntado dos veces qué era lo que le retrasaba a la hora de comer, y John había contestado solo con un suspiro. Debía decirle a Sherlock que acabara a su hora y que dejara la charla para la clase. Se lo diría ese jueves.

Pero cuando John miró a Sherlock esa mañana, cuando sus cinco minutos extra hacía rato que habían pasado, el adolescente, consciente de la mirada de John fija en él, levantó los ojos para mirarle y enrojeció. Sus ojos se veían verdes ese día, brillantes en sus rasgos pálidos y extraños. John había necesitado un par de semanas para acostumbrarse a ese rostro angular e inusual, y todavía no tenía ni idea de si una mujer lo catalogaría como “atractivo” o como “feo”. Pero esos ojos eran verdaderamente extraordinarios. ¿Y por qué se sonrojaba? El chico a veces se ponía rojo cuando notaba que John le estaba mirando, y siempre cuando John le decía lo brillante y listo que era. Una reacción un tanto extraña, pensó John, puesto que Sherlock era muy consciente de su inteligencia y no era en absoluto tímido.

—Sherlock— le dijo tras aclararse la garganta. Los ojos del chico estaban clavados en él, haciéndole sentir incómodo, pero no desvió la mirada—. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

El adolescente bajó la mirada, y sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo más profundo.

—Nada bueno ha salido nunca de una conversación que empezara por esas palabras— susurró Sherlock.

John se rió, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

—Sí, tienes razón: mala elección de palabras. De todas formas, la charla es inevitable.

—Lo siento, no quería ser tan obvio.

Sherlock se levantó, con la mirada todavía baja, y se apresuró a guardar sus cosas. John frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Lo siento, no sé a qué te refieres. Solo es que creo que pasas demasiado tiempo extra en el laboratorio. Cinco minutos más está bien, pero últimamente acabamos demasiado tarde. Necesitas ese tiempo para comer, y además deberías pasar el tiempo con gente de tu edad…

El hilo de pensamiento de John se deshizo ante la expresión de disgusto del rostro de Sherlock. John reconoció esa cara: era la misma de aquel primer día, cuando los gamberros le pegaron y John le preguntó, bastante tontamente, si estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó John, nervioso—. ¡Eh, no me mires así!

—No me creo que seas _tan_ poco consciente de las cosas— dijo el chico, casi escupiendo las palabras.

—Todavía no tengo ni idea de de qué estás hablando. ¿Te importa ser un poco más específico?

Sherlock ahora parecía enfadado de verdad. Dejó caer de nuevo su mochila y se enfrentó a John, súbitamente alto e intimidante frente a su profesor.

—Muy bien, Doc. ¿Por qué crees que me quedo más rato? ¿Te importa decírmelo?

—Ah… Te gusta pasar el rato en el laboratorio.

—Correcto. Pero normalmente disfruto más de mi tiempo de laboratorio cuando estoy solo en él, como seguramente Molly Hooper te habrá contado. Ahora eres tú el que hace caras, John.

—…Así que sabías que había oído historias sobre ti. ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te hayas enfadado así de pronto?

Sherlock dio un paso adelante. John tragó saliva; Sherlock estaba a menos de un palmo de él, mirándole desde arriba.

—Tal vez— susurró el chico con suavidad—. ¿Qué más has oído?

John levantó la barbilla y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de Sherlock. Se negaba a sentirse intimidado.

—He olvidado todo lo demás. Menos la historia de la explosión, lo siento, esa era demasiado divertida para olvidarla. ¿De verdad te trajiste un _gato_ al laboratorio?

Una media sonrisa involuntaria estiró las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock. Se volvió a poner serio enseguida, pero se echó hacia atrás, devolviéndole a John su espacio personal. Suspiró y se fue a recoger su mochila.

—No era solo pasar tiempo en el laboratorio, John; era pasarlo contigo.

Las palabras fueron un murmullo tan débil que John, al principio, pensó que se las había imaginado. Pero no. Habían sido dichas, y ahora John casi podía verlas, como una presencia sólida, flotando entre ellos. Sherlock se ajustó la mochila en la espalda, evitando los ojos de John, callado, y John supo que estaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte, pero tras el momento de shock le vino a la cabeza de nuevo la advertencia de Mike y de Molly: Sherlock había flirteado con Molly el año anterior, solo para manipularla. Otros fragmentos de información olvidada volvieron a su mente, historias que hacían que tuviera sentido que Sherlock estuviera ahora flirteando con _él_ , con un hombre. Para su sorpresa, John se sintió más confundido que furioso.

—Sherlock— dijo tan tranquilamente como pudo—, yo no soy Molly Hooper.

El chico le taladró con la mirada.

—Eso está claro—siseó Sherlock—. Ella nunca confundiría un sentimiento real con uno falso. El año pasado ella siempre tuvo claro que yo no tenía ningún interés en ella, y que solo estaba tratando de ser agradable. No creo que te haya dicho lo contrario.

John asintió.

—Cierto. Pero todavía no entiendo qué quieres decir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, John? ¿Una carta de amor? ¡Dios, y yo que pensé que estaba siendo demasiado obvio!

Era el turno de John de sentirse incómodo y de refugiarse en las tareas simples de ordenar su mesa. Se negó a mirar al muchacho mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—Entonces lo mejor será que dejemos de pasar juntos más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. A partir de ahora, no habrá más “cinco minutos extra”, pero no te preocupes: seguirás teniendo tus hojas de ejercicios especiales, y estoy seguro de que todo volverá a la normalidad en unos cuantos días.

—¿Y eso es todo?

John sintió la presencia de Sherlock otra vez a su lado, su sombra cayendo sobre la mesa. Suspiró; esa era la situación más embarazosa que se podía imaginar con un alumno.

—John… Por favor, mírame—. Lo hizo. Sherlock parecía alto y fuerte, no un chiquillo sino un hombre hecho y derecho, y todo su cuerpo exhalaba intensidad. Sus ojos verdes brillantes inmovilizaban a John, hasta el punto en que apenas se atrevía a respirar; y cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo ese murmullo grave parecía hacer eco dentro de los huesos de John—. Sé que estás tan solo como yo: no tienes una mujer en casa, y aunque eres un tipo amigable no dejas que los demás entren en tu espacio personal fácilmente. Apuesto a que puedes contar tus amigos con los dedos de una mano. Puedo ver ahí un lugar para mí. Ya estás haciendo excepciones para mí, en todos los aspectos, no solo las hojas de ejercicios o dejándome trabajar solo.

John negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Para, por favor… Sherlock, mira, no es que no esté interesado en ti: eres brillante, y estoy orgulloso de ti, de verdad. Pero soy tu profesor, así que no podemos tener una relación de amistad de verdad. Además, no me interesan los hombres, soy doce años más mayor que tú, y no nos conocemos muy bien… ¿Quieres que siga?

Sherlock le ofreció una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Naciste en el norte, no en el campo pero tampoco en una ciudad muy grande. No estás en contacto con tus padres; quizás han muerto, o quizás no aprobaban que te unieras al ejército. Tienes una hermana pequeña, pero no estáis muy unidos, porque nunca hablas de ella. Estudiaste Medicina en St.Bartholomew, con Mike Stamford, pero en lugar de trabajar como médico o como profesor optaste por ser médico militar. Recibiste un disparo, en el hombro, pero tienes un dolor psicosomático en la pierna que te hace cojear ligeramente. El dolor se te olvida durante las clases, así que lo que lo causa es el aburrimiento y la inactividad. Apuesto a que echas de menos la guerra, el riesgo. Eres un hombre de acción, John, no estás hecho para vivir una vida ordinaria, y enseñar solo te ayudará por un tiempo, y solo moderadamente. En un par de meses, cuando haya pasado la novedad, volverás a cojear otra vez. _¿Quieres que siga?_

Todo eso lo susurró sin una pausa para respirar, y si la intensidad de Sherlock era incómoda minutos antes, ahora era abrumadora. John tragó saliva.

—Sherlock. Por favor, vete. Ahora.

El chico gruñó. No dijo nada más, pero se giró a mirar a John desde la puerta, y su rostro mostraba solo sentimientos heridos. Cuando al fin cerró la puerta tras él, John se dejó caer en su silla. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de decidir cómo se sentía. ¿Enfadado? Sí. Estaba enfadado, por supuesto. Todo iba tan bien, se iba a trabajar cada mañana sintiéndose casi feliz, por primera vez desde que volvió del ejército, y ahora todo iba otra vez mal. ¿Molesto? Sí, eso también. Su primera impresión del chico era la correcta, Sherlock era extraño. Era observador, ¿pero toda esa cantidad de datos sobre él? ¿Qué había hecho, seguirle? ¿Rebuscar en su bolsa y en sus bolsillos? ¿Qué cara iba a hacer ante él el próximo lunes? Tendría que fingir que no pasaba nada delante del resto de la clase. ¿Iba Sherlock a fingir, también, o actuaría como un niño mimado al que le negaban su juguete favorito? ¿Confundido? Sí. ¿Cómo no había notado la actitud de Sherlock hacia él? ¿Estaba jugando con él después de todo, y esto era la segunda parte de Molly Hooper? ¿O era real? ¿De verdad le gustaba a Sherlock? ¿Por qué, por qué él? ¿Un adolescente brillante, atractivo ( _sí, decididamente atractivo_ ), qué demonios podía querer de un ex médico militar de veintinueve años? Un ex médico militar cojo, ordinario, aburrido, solitario, que si Sherlock no se equivocaba ( _¿y cuándo se equivocaba?_ ) usaría de nuevo un bastón después de Navidad.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y el rostro de Sherlock apareció en el umbral. John se sintió muy, muy cansado.

—Por favor, Sherlock, podemos hablar otra vez el lunes si quieres…

La expresión del rostro de Sherlock le hizo callar. Todos sus rasgos gritaban que había una emergencia.

—No es por mí, John. ¡Sígueme, rápido!

El médico agarró su bolsa y siguió a Sherlock, casi corriendo. Bajaron un tramo de escaleras, y entonces Sherlock se detuvo y se acercó, despacio, al hueco tras las escaleras, un lugar muy parecido al que John le había visto por primera vez. Y, al igual que aquella vez, ahora el hueco no estaba vacío. John se dio cuenta de que, en la penumbra, había una chica sentada en el suelo, con la cara en las rodillas, claramente sollozando.

—Claire, he traído al profesor Watson; es médico—. La voz de Sherlock era cuidadosa y baja, y permaneció alejado de la chica.

La muchacha levantó el rostro, cubierto de lágrimas, y John la reconoció: iba a la misma clase que Sherlock.

—Claire, cálmate. Por favor, dime qué ha pasado.

La chica hipó, con los rasgos contorsionados, y en lugar de contestar abrió las piernas, separando las rodillas, que antes tenía pegadas. Su falda estaba un poco rota, y a John se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando vio el rastro de sangre bajando por sus muslos y formando un pequeño charco en el suelo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como he avisado en los tags, hay una descripción de una violación, solo por encima, pero es mejor avisar.
> 
> Por cierto, algunos detalles de la vida en Greenwood están basados en mi propia experiencia (pasada) como profesora de instituto, los detalles a los que mi investigación no pudo llegar. ¿Alguien adivina qué elementos son reales?

John iba a pedirle a Sherlock que llamara por teléfono a la policía y pidiera una ambulancia, pero vio con el rabillo del ojo que el chico estaba ya sacando su teléfono de la mochila para hacerlo. John se humedeció los labios, sintiéndose perdido. Era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse a una víctima de violación.

—Claire, ¿crees que puedes levantarte? Te ayudaré a caminar hasta la enfermería. Allí podrás tumbarte un poco y descansar hasta que llegue la policía.

La muchacha dejó escapar un quejido, y sus sollozos se volvieron más histéricos.

—¡No quiero ver a la policía, me da vergüenza! No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

—Claire, te han atacado: no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Debemos atrapar a la persona que lo ha hecho, y si nos ayudas podremos averiguar quién es y meter a esa persona en la cárcel. Te lo aseguro, nadie del instituto se va a reír. Si no decimos nada podría pasar otra vez, a otra chica, y estoy seguro de que eso no te gustaría.

La chica pareció calmarse un poco y finalmente asintió. Había dejado de llorar, pero su rostro era un desastre de rimmel y lágrimas, y algunos mechones de pelo se le habían pegado a las mejillas húmedas. John le alargó la mano, y Claire le permitió ayudarla a levantarse. Empezaron a andar lentamente, bajando los escalones con cuidado. Era obvio que la chica se sentía mareada y débil. Tras unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, bajando las escaleras hasta la planta baja y caminando por el pasillo desierto en completo silencio, oyeron los pasos fuertes de Sherlock corriendo hacia ellos.

—La policía estará aquí en cinco minutos, y una ambulancia viene de camino—explicó el chico.

La enfermería estaba cerrada: absolutamente todo el mundo parecía estar en casa o en la cafetería. Por suerte, la llave de las clases que tenía John abría también esa puerta, así que utilizó su llave y los tres entraron. Ayudaron a Claire a tenderse en la camilla. La chica todavía parecía mareada y a punto de llorar; John pensó en enviar a Sherlock en busca del director o de la subdirectora, que debían estar en la cafetería, pero en su lugar se sorprendió preguntando a Claire:

—¿Has podido ver la cara de tu atacante?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—Me sorprendió por detrás— explicó con una voz débil que no tenía nada que ver con su tono normal, tan alegre—. Volví a nuestra clase a buscar los deberes; quería hacerlos con Tina durante la hora de comer. Tina dijo que me esperaría fuera, en nuestro banco. Pedí la llave en Secretaría, subí, agarré mi libro y mi libreta, corrí escaleras abajo, y entonces, cuando estaba casi en el rellano del primer piso, alguien me empujó al suelo. Me caí de cara. Le juro que al principio pensé que era Tina, y estaba a punto de gritarle, muy enfadada, cuando una mano grande y áspera me cubrió la boca. ¡Jesús, casi me cubrió hasta la nariz! Entonces me asusté. Traté de morderle la mano, pero me golpeó en la cabeza, muy fuerte. Creo que no me quedé inconsciente, pero durante unos momentos me sentí muy mareada y confundida. Bueno, hasta que empezó a doler, claro, eso me despertó de golpe. Yo… Yo nunca había hecho… eso. Fue horrible. ¡Era como si un animal me estuviera haciendo pedazos!

Los sollozos retornaron. John alargó la mano y le apretó el hombro.

—La policía le encontrará, Claire. Hmmm… ¿Podrías sentarte un poco? Voy a ponerte un cojín bajo los hombros. Me gustaría echar un vistazo a tu cabeza. Por favor, no te quedes dormida, no hasta que te hayan mirado esa concusión en el hospital, ¿vale?

La chica asintió. _Parece tan pequeña y tan joven_ , pensó John. _¡Menuda bestia!_ Se le revolvió el estómago y se dio cuenta de que estaba abriendo y cerrando los puños; recordaba bien ese gesto de sus tiempos en el ejército. Su cuerpo se estaba preparando para la batalla. Excepto que esa vez no había ninguna batalla, solo impotencia y rabia contenida.

—¿Qué más recuerdas de él?

La voz de Sherlock le llegó desde detrás; casi se le había olvidado que el chico estaba todavía allí. Iba a decirle que dejara a la pobre chica en paz, pero Sherlock fue más rápido, y las palabras de John murieron en sus labios.

—Siento molestarte en esta situación tan lamentable, Clair— dijo el chico—, pero tenemos que eliminar al mayor número de sospechosos posible, y debemos hacerlo rápido. Él está ahí fuera, quizás comiendo en la cafetería tan tranquilo y feliz como si nada hubiera pasado. Por favor, haz un esfuerzo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, todavía hipando.

—No he podido verle.

—Pero has dicho que sus manos eran grandes… ¿Qué más? ¿A qué olía? ¿Cómo era su voz?

—Sherlock, eso es un poco demasiado…—trató de intervenir John.

 _Debería estar llamando a sus padres, localizando al Director… Sherlock ni siquiera debería estar aquí._ Pero la chica consideró las preguntas por un momento y, en lugar de romper a llorar como John se temía, trató de contestar, con un hilo de voz.

—Ningún olor en especial. Quizá un poco de sudor, pero no estoy segura. Se cubría la boca con algo, un jersey o algo así, pero eso no podía disimular que tenía una voz profunda.

—¿Tan profunda como la de Sherlock?— no pudo evitar preguntar John.

Sherlock le taladró con la mirada.

—Yo no huelo a sudor, John. Nunca.

 _Solo él podría sentirse insultado por eso_ , pensó John, casi divertido. Pero la chica había abierto los ojos como platos, horrorizada, así que John se apresuró a asegurarle que Sherlock estaba con él en el momento del ataque.

—Pero es cierto que el atacante tenía una voz profunda— siguió Sherlock, implacable, paseándose por la pequeña habitación y volviéndose a mirar a John—, como yo, según parece, y es obviamente fuerte, alto y con manos grandes.

—Tu descripción, otra vez—. Sherlock detuvo sus pasos para mirar a John, amenazante, así que añadió—: Pero tú estabas en el laboratorio conmigo, así que estás fuera de sospecha.

—Gracias a dios por eso— susurró Sherlock. Se giró de nuevo hacia la chica. Parecía un poco asustada de ellos de repente ( _Se acaba de dar cuenta de que cualquier hombre del instituto, incluidos nosotros, puede ser su violador, pobre chica_ , pensó John)—. ¿Algo más? ¿Viste sus manos? ¿Llevaba algún anillo, tenía un lunar, callos?

—¡No pude verlas bien! Pero eran ásperas, así que sí, tenía callos.

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en las manos de Sherlock. Él las levantó, con las palmas hacia arriba, y se las enseñó: eran suaves y blancas, sin rastro de durezas. Claire alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia el rostro de Sherlock y John pudo ver un silencioso “ _gracias”_ en sus labios. Estuvo tentado de enseñar sus palmas, también, pero parecía que ella no lo necesitaba. Sherlock empezó a pasearse otra vez, con las manos unidas frente a su cara, mientras hablaba en voz alta para sí mismo.

—Así que podemos descartar a todos los profesores de más de cuarenta años; ninguno de los profesores mayores es fan de los deportes de raqueta o de la jardinería. Podemos descartar también a los estudiantes más jóvenes, porque nuestro hombre ya ha cambiado la voz. Si tenemos en cuenta también la altura y la fuerza física, la lista de sospechosos se reduce considerablemente, incluso con el personal no docente…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?— John trató de reaccionar, con la boca abierta.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió, y un hombre y una mujer con el uniforme azul de la policía entraron, enseñando sus placas. El policía les pidió que le siguieran fuera de la habitación, cosa que hicieron, mientras que la oficial femenina se quedó en la enfermería con Claire. Una vez fuera, el oficial (el sargento Gregson, según su placa) les pidió que le explicaran lo que había pasado. Les escuchó atentamente, pero cuando Sherlock empezó a darle los detalles que había deducido de las explicaciones de Claire, el hombre levantó la mano y le hizo parar.

—Eso es todo. Excepto que voy a tener que hablar con el Director. ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

John le condujo a la cafetería; Sherlock les siguió, dos pasos detrás de ellos. La Subdirectora estaba allí; la mujer saltó tan pronto como vio al hombre en uniforme. Se les acercó con una mirada inquisitiva dirigida a John, y su rostro se volvió gris ceniza cuando el policía le empezó a explicar lo que había pasado. Casi se echó a correr hacia el pasillo principal, dejando a John y a Sherlock allí de pie, en la puerta. El oficial se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y la siguió. John suspiró y se giró para mirar a Sherlock; no podía leer su expresión, pero estaba seguro de que el chico se sentía bastante molesto: el sargento Gregson no debería haberle ignorado así.

—Todavía tienes media hora para comer— le dijo al adolescente—. Si nos damos prisa, está esa tienda china de comida para llevar, en la esquina.

Sherlock asintió, ausente, y le siguió hasta afuera.

El vecindario, como casi todo Greater London, estaba formado por una calle principal, con casi todas las tiendas y restaurantes y tráfico, y una serie de calles tranquilas a su alrededor, en su mayoría con casas adosadas con alguna solitaria tienda o un pub aquí y allá. Greenwood estaba en la esquina más alejada del barrio, así que toda la variedad que había para comer era la cafetería del instituto o una grasienta tienda de comida para llevar china. John normalmente se sentaba en la mesa de profesores y tomaba una ensalada, o una sopa y un bocadillo, algo simple. Pero el día había sido inusualmente estresante, su alumno favorito estaba hecho polvo, y su cuerpo pedía algo pesado y especiado. Y una cerveza. Y para celebrar que estaba cruzando un par de barreras, compró una cerveza también para Sherlock. El chico le miró, confuso, y le dio las gracias con voz débil, pero se guardó la cerveza sin bebérsela. Se sentaron en un banco, en un pequeño espacio verde justo delante del recinto del instituto.

—¿Qué hay de lo que has dicho antes, de no pasar más tiempo contigo?— preguntó Sherlock, suspicaz, tan pronto como se asentaron con sus cajas de comida.

—Bueno, lo que ha pasado justo después de eso ha cambiado un poco las circunstancias, ¿no crees? Puedo hacer una excepción—. John hizo una pausa para masticar sus fideos. En cuanto hubo tragado, añadió—: Además, quería hablar contigo. ¿Cómo has sabido todos esos detalles?

Sherlock frunció el ceño, pausando sus palillos chinos cargados de comida de camino a su boca.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Sobre ti, o sobre el violador?

—Ambos son bastante impresionantes. Empieza con los míos.

—Ah, vale. Ciudad de origen de tamaño mediano: tu estilo de vestir, solo eso. Tu familia: nunca hablas de ellos. Nos has explicado algunas historias de cuando estabas en el ejército y de la universidad, pero nunca has mencionado a tu familia. Aunque tienes una foto de tu hermana en la cartera.

—¿Cómo la has visto? Y eh, ¡podía haber sido una foto de mi novia!

—La vi un día que estabas pidiendo una fotocopia de un documento personal en Secretaría. Y se parece mucho a ti. No tienes a nadie esperando en casa, porque te quedas a comer aquí cada día, a pesar de que no tienes clases por la tarde. El resto es solo hacer deducciones a partir de los datos obtenidos. ¿Era todo correcto?

John suspiró.

—Casi.

Sherlock bajó las cejas.

—Oh. ¿Puedes decirme en qué me he equivocado?

—Mis padres están vivos, y no les decepcionó que me uniera al ejército. Bueno, no mucho.

—¿Y entonces?

—Es personal.

Sherlock parecía frustrado, pero no dijo nada. Se concentró en su comida durante un par de minutos.

—Te enfadaste cuando te conté mis deducciones sobre ti— susurró finalmente.

John consideró esas palabras mientras masticaba.

—No me enfadé por eso, no, no lo creo. Pero era demasiado. Lo siento, tenía que haber sido más paciente, manejarlo mejor.

Sherlock apretó los labios en una fina línea y miró fijamente sus palillos de madera.

—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me rechazan— dijo en voz baja.

John le miró, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento.

—Entonces está claro que siempre estás buscando a la persona equivocada, Sherlock. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te ame; lo mereces.

Sherlock se levantó y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la papelera, donde tiró los restos de su comida y los envoltorios. John se le acercó y se sintió mal al ver una profunda arruga entre los ojos de su alumno. Quería consolarle, pero también necesitaba un poco de espacio entre ellos.

—Cuéntame tus otras deducciones— preguntó para cambiar de tema. De todas formas solo les quedaban un par de minutos; las clases de la tarde estaban a punto de empezar.

Eso pareció funcionar: Sherlock acompañó a John hasta su coche mientras le explicaba sus pensamientos.

—Yo creo que está bastante claro: el atacante tenía que ser alto para poder inmovilizar a Claire. Ella mide un metro setenta; más o menos como tú, ¿verdad? La postura en la que la tenía requiere que él mida unos cuantos centímetros más, además de tener una fuerza considerable. Podemos tachar de la lista a todos los hombres de menos de metro setenta y cinco, yo diría. Claire no olió a tabaco, así que no fuma, o su ropa apestaría a humo. La voz es una buena pista, también. Y juega a lacrosse, cricket, tennis u otro deporte que use raqueta o stick. Otra opción es que haga algún tipo de trabajo manual. Podría imprimir una copia de los listados de alumnos y tachar a los que no tengan todos los requisitos. Apuesto a que acabaríamos con una lista de diez sospechosos como mucho.

John no podía cerrar la boca, asombrado.

—¡Pero eso es fantástico, Sherlock! Pensaba que eras brillante, pero no tenía ni idea. ¡Eres verdaderamente un genio!

Sherlock miró hacia el suelo y trató de esconder una sonrisa, sonrojándose. John no pudo evita reírse. Pero entonces sonó el timbre de la escuela.

—¡Oh, dios, vas a llegar tarde!

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa.

—¡Pues a mí sí! ¡Venga, vete! Hablamos el lunes. ¡Y haz esa lista!

El chico asintió y empezó a andar hacia el edificio. Se volvió a mirar a John, que estaba dentro de su coche.

—Te veo el lunes, Doc.

 

* * *

 

De hecho, se vieron al día siguiente, aunque los viernes no tenían clase de química. Cuando John llegó a Greenwood, a primera hora de la mañana, el incidente estaba en boca de todos. Instintivamente buscó a Sherlock por los pasillos; lo vio al final de la segunda hora, con esos rizos oscuros y el abrigo largo que eran difíciles de pasar por alto. Sus miradas se encontraron y el muchacho se acercó a él.

—¿Hiciste esa lista?— le preguntó John rápidamente.

—Sí, la hice— contestó Sherlock, molesto—. Incluí al personal, y el resultado es una lista de sospechosos un poco más larga, treinta y dos en total.

—¿Treinta y dos?— sonrió John. No tenía ni idea de la cantidad total de estudiantes y profesores de Greenwood, pero estaba seguro de que debía rondar el millar. Reducir eso a solo treinta y dos parecía increíble—. ¡Eso es impresionante, Sherlock!

—Pero.

—Oh, ¿cuál es el “pero”?

—El Director se ha negado a verme o a tomar la lista siquiera. ¡Nadie me toma en serio!

El chico parecía furioso y completamente frustrado. John suspiró, sintiéndose mal por él.

—Dame esa lista, me aseguraré de que la tenga y de que entienda su importancia.

Sin una palabra, Sherlock abrió su mochila y sacó una carpeta de plástico. Se la dio a John con un conato de sonrisa. El profesor le sonrió también, tratando de parecer alentador.

Consiguió cumplir la primera parte de lo que le había prometido a Sherlock: habló con el Director y le entregó la lista. Sin embargo, no tuvo tanto éxito con la segunda parte. El hombre solo le dio un vistazo rápido a la lista, nada impresionado, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Esta lista puede serle muy útil a la policía— insistió John.

—Ya tienen la lista de nuestros alumnos, John. Estoy seguro de que el sargento Gregson puede hacer su trabajo sin la ayuda de un chico de dieciséis años. No deberías seguirle la corriente con esto, John; no es saludable que un adolescente se obsesione por crímenes desagradables como este. Ya sé que ese Holmes es un chico muy listo. Quizá podrías animarle a que se una al club de ajedrez; eso nos sería muy útil. Dile que deje este asunto para la policía, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos son los profesionales, a fin de cuentas.

Y eso fue todo. El Director fingió una sonrisa rígida y volvió su atención al papeleo de su mesa. A John no le quedó otra opción que marcharse de la oficina.

 

* * *

 

La atmósfera en el instituto estaba ligeramente más tranquila tras el fin de semana; pero, cuando John entró en su primera clase, se encontró a casi todos los alumnos reunidos alrededor de rick. El grupo se dispersó y todos empezaron a sentarse cuando vieron a John, pero Marcie exclamó, alegremente:

—¡John! ¡Ven aquí, por favor! ¿Sabes qué? El padre de Rick le ha explicado un montón de cosas sobre la violación de Claire; está ayudando al sargento que lleva el caso.

John notó, preocupado, que Claire no había venido a clase. Era comprensible, la chica necesitaba un poco de descanso en casa hasta que se sintiera más calmada. Sherlock, por su parte, estaba sentado en su sitio de costumbre, pero no se perdía palabra de la conversación.

—Sí, mi padre es solo oficial de policía, y normalmente no comenta nada sobre su trabajo, pero estaba preocupado porque ha pasado en mi instituto, así que se ha presentado voluntario para ayudar con el caso— explicó Rick, exultante. Aunque no era tímido, no era muy popular, y no todos los días podía disfrutar de la atención de toda la clase—. Han estado preguntando a todo el personal durante el fin de semana—. John asintió; había tenido que explicar otra vez todo el incidente a un ayudante de Gregson ( _quizá era el padre de Rick_ ) el viernes por la tarde—. Y anoche detuvieron al principal sospechoso: ¡Robson, el encargado de mantenimiento!

El murmullo de voces subió de intensidad, como si todos los alumnos tuvieran algún comentario sobre Robson, y todos a la vez. John tosió y levantó un poco la voz.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! Por favor, sentaos en grupos de cuatro; vamos a hacer los ejercicios de la página 67. Debéis discutirlos en grupo y llegar solo a un resultado. Bien razonado, desde luego, no caído del cielo.

Los chicos y chicas se quejaron, como cada lunes por la mañana, pero poco a poco empezaron a mover sillas y a sacar libros. John llamó a Sherlock con un gesto y le hizo sentar con Rick y las chicas. Tan pronto como estuvieron sentados frente a frente, Nell preguntó:

—Dicen que Sherlock y tú fuisteis los que encontraron a la pobre Claire, ¿es cierto?

John asintió.

—Mi padre dice que había mucha sangre— murmuró Rick.

Las chicas estaban horrorizadas. _El Director tenía razón; no deberían saber tantos detalles, es morboso_ , pensó John. Pero era un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso de todas formas, el mal ya estaba hecho, y solo podía dar gracias por que ningún otro alumno estuviese escuchando.

—No había mucha, pero había sangre, sí. No fue solo sexo sin consentimiento, fue un ataque.

Nell y Marcie se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Pues gracias a dios que han pillado a ese hombre— dijo Marcie tras un silencio.

—Sobre eso… No creo que haya llegado a conocer a Robson. Sherlock, ¿estaba en la lista?

Ocho ojos se giraron hacia Sherlock, quien asintió con expresión ausente.

—Aunque no estoy cien por ciento seguro acerca de la voz— añadió el chico— ¿Vosotros describiríais la voz de Robson como profunda?

Rick y las chicas parecían perdidos. Finalmente Rick contestó:

—Nunca le he oído hablar, lo siento. Pero ¿de qué va todo esto? ¿Qué lista?

John les explicó las deducciones de Sherlock y sus resultados. Los tres estaban maravillados y empezaron a mirar a Sherlock con asombro. El muchacho evitó mirarles a la cara, y cuando al fin levantó los ojos se centró solo en John.

—¡Pero eso es genial!— exclamó Nell— ¿Scotland Yard está usando esa lista?

—No, por desgracia el Director opina que el sargento Gregson no necesita ninguna ayuda. Bueno, si Robson es el atacante entonces ya está, y solo podemos esperar que Claire vuelva lo antes posible.

—¿Y si no?— preguntó Rick.

John le miro y suspiró. Ese era el problema.

—¿Sabéis si Claire ha recibido alguna amenaza? ¿Algún ex novio furioso?— preguntó.

Rick y las chicas dudaron.

—No lo creo— respondió Marcie—, nunca ha tenido novio.

—Pero le gusta coquetear— añadió Nell—. Solo que… nada serio, ¿sabes?

—¿Ha rechazado a alguien recientemente?— preguntó Sherlock.

John tragó saliva, sintiéndose incómodo de repente, pero trató de mantener cara de póquer.

—No sé— dijo Marcie—. ¿Y tú? ¿No? Se lo preguntaré a Tina, su mejor amiga. Quizás ella lo sepa.

Sherlock asintió.

—Oye, yo no estoy en esa lista, ¿verdad?— le preguntó Rick a Sherlock.

John casi se echó a reír; Rick era más bajo que él, y el único deporte que había practicado en toda su vida era fútbol… en videojuegos. Sherlock negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de John. Ambos sonrieron.

—John, ¿por favor?

Alguien le necesitaba en otro grupo, así que les dejó  trabajar en paz.

* * *

 

A medida que la semana pasaba las cosas empezaron a calmarse. Claire volvió al instituto el jueves. Estaba callada y tímida, muy diferente a su forma de ser habitual, y se apartaba cada vez que alguien intentaba darle un abrazo para consolarla.

—Espero que te sientas mejor— dijo John, con una sonrisa forzada y sintiéndose horriblemente torpe.

La chica solo asintió y empezó a trabajar.

Al final de la clase, todo el mundo guardó el material rápidamente y corrió a la cafetería. Tina estaba ya esperando a Claire en la puerta; ahora iba con ella a todas partes, por lo visto, y los profesores lo permitían. Bien. John se volvió hacia Sherlock y vio que ya estaba recogiendo su esa; se sintió ligeramente decepcionado. El muchacho no le miró, pero estaba claro que era consciente de los ojos de John fijos en él. John advirtió que su cabello era más largo que a principios de curso, y sus rizos le caían sobre los ojos cuando miraba hacia abajo. De repente Sherlock le miró con el rabillo del ojo y John se dio cuenta, un poco avergonzado, de que le había estado mirando fijamente; trató de concentrarse en recoger su propia mesa. Sherlock se detuvo un momento antes de salir. John se negó a hacer ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que se fuese a su hora; un saludo con la mano debería ser suficiente.

—Robson todavía no ha sido arrestado— dijo el chico—. Está bajo vigilancia, pero no creo que sea nuestro hombre.

John se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿Por qué no?

—No estoy seguro. Pero de alguna manera no encaja.

—Estaba en la lista.

—Sí, lo sé… Todavía no sé por qué, pero diría que el atacante era un alumno, no un miembro del personal.

John observó la forma en la que los ojos de Sherlock brillaban cuando hablaba; si la química hacía que el muchacho se entusiasmase, discutir un crimen le excitaba todavía más. Sherlock frunció el ceño de repente.

—Estás sonriendo, ¿por qué?— preguntó.

John se rió, sintiendo una súbita oleada de afecto por el muchacho.

—Por nada. Que pases un buen fin de semana, Sherlock.

El adolescente asintió, suspicaz, y se marchó del laboratorio.

 

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El principal elemento "real" que he añadido son los personajes de Rick, Marcie y Nell :) Y ¡sorpresa! También el hecho de que "Rick" era el hijo del comisario de la localidad, y durante mi corta estancia en ese instituto tuvo lugar un crimen horrible en el barrio, muy sangriento... y mi "Rick" nos lo explicó con pelos y señales porque su padre se lo había explicado todo. Aún se me hiela la sangre, uff.


	3. Chapter 3

El lunes siguiente, John le dijo a sus alumnos que se sentaran de nuevo en grupos de cuatro para terminar la tarea de la semana anterior, y se acercó al grupito de la primera fila en cuanto le pareció que podía hacerlo sin que nadie estuviera pendiente de ellos.

—¿Han arrestado ya a alguien?— le preguntó a Rick, en voz tan baja como pudo.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—Por desgracia, no. Mi padre dice que no tienen suficientes pruebas contra Robson, y que si lo mandan a juicio con lo que tienen ahora saldría libre de cargos.

—Vaya— suspiró John.

—¿De todas formas, por qué el Yard le consideraba el principal sospechoso?— murmuró Sherlock.

—Tuvo una denuncia por malos tratos a su novia, hace años— contestó Rick—. Mi padre dice que es todo lo que han encontrado.

—Sin coartada y con un precedente de violencia— susurró Nell—. Bueno, es algo, pero no suficiente. Yo creo que un alumno encajaría mejor como atacante.

Sherlock la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— le preguntó.

Nell se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que su cabeza casi tocaba las frentes de Marcie y de Sherlock, y adoptó un tono conspiratorio.

—Conseguí hablar con Tina. No le hacía mucha gracia; parece que cree que lo que le sucedió a Claire fue por su culpa, porque la dejó sola, y ahora se ha vuelto extremadamente protectora con su amiga—. Cinco pares de ojos se giraron a mirar con disimulo a la víctima, que estaba mirando por la ventana mientras su grupo trabajaba en los ejercicios de química—. _Pero_ , después de insistir bastante, me dijo que no recordaba a nadie a quien Claire hubiera rechazado recientemente. El problema, tal y como yo lo veo, es que aunque Claire nunca sale con chicos, muchas veces acaba morreándose con alguien en las fiestas. Nunca va más allá de eso, pero quizá algún chico sintió que le estaba provocando…

—Así que es definitivamente un alumno— añadió Sherlock, con los ojos brillantes.

Nell le sonrió.

—Está claro. ¡Claire no besaría ni coquetearía con un encargado de mantenimiento! ¡Robson debe tener al menos treinta años!

—Ssssshh, chicos, hablad bajo, por favor— les pidió John, preocupado. Algunos de los otros alumnos estaban empezando a mirarles.

Dejó al grupo y fue a comprobar cómo le iba al resto de la clase. Sin embargo, mantuvo un ojo en Sherlock y los demás, y le sorprendió un poco ver que Nell y Sherlock hablaban más que de costumbre. Hablaban _y se reían_. John se giró de espaldas a ellos, confundido. Era algo bueno, ¿verdad? Para eso les hacía trabajar en grupos pequeños. En el caso de Sherlock era casi un milagro, verle disfrutar de la compañía de alguien, pero aún así era algo bueno.

Cuando la clase acabó y se retiró al pasillo, andando despacio hacia su segunda clase, se preguntó de nuevo qué había sido esa repentina punzada de celos que había sentido, y llegó a la conclusión de que era comprensible: desde el principio de curso él había sido el único amigo de Sherlock en el instituto. Se había acostumbrado a esa situación, y era normal que ahora se sintiera un poco posesivo cuando al fin tenía que compartir a Sherlock con otros amigos. Pero era lo mejor que podía pasar: Sherlock necesitaba amigos de su misma edad. Nell, Marcie y Rick eran listos, divertidos y agradables, y era bueno que Sherlock se llevase bien con ellos. No, tachemos eso, era _genial._

De todas formas, ese jueves en el laboratorio acabó siguiendo un impulso perverso y, sin que viniera a cuento en absoluto, le preguntó a Nell:

—Veo que últimamente te llevas muy bien con Sherlock… ¿Qué ha pasado con ese Mark que decías que te gustaba?

Nell y Marcie, que también se sentaban juntas en el laboratorio, se rieron e hicieron callar a John.

—¡¡Nell!!— susurró Marcie en voz bastante alta—. ¡No me habías dicho nada!

—Oye, no me juzgues, ¿te acuerdas de cuando Sherlock llegó a Greenwood? ¡Tenía catorce años, y todas pensamos que era una monada!—Nell casi se ahogó de la risa. Pero se calmó un poco y añadió, mirando a John—. No es que nunca vaya a fijarse en mí, por supuesto…

—¡Eso es lo que quería decir!— dijo Marcie—. No le interesan las chicas.

John se sintió un poco tonto y sin saber qué decir. Quería preguntar, pero recordaba que las chicas ya le habían contado algunas historias… que él había elegido olvidar. Por suerte para él, Nell estaba tan ansiosa de explicarlas de nuevo que no tuvo ni que preguntar.

—Cuando llegó, trasladado de otro instituto, era muy tímido— le contó—. Pero pronto se hizo amigo de otro chico, Will Johnson. Durante año y medio fueron inseparables. Pero entonces, el año pasado, Sherlock le abrió su corazón, o intentó besar a Will, algo de ese estilo, y Will se enfadó muchísimo. Empezó a burlarse de Sherlock delante de todo el mundo, y les contó a sus amigos un montón de chismes extraños sobre Sherlock.

El corazón de John se encogió dolorosamente, y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al muchacho, que estaba concentrado en su trabajo, ajeno a su conversación.

—¡Menudo cabrón!— exclamó Marcie.

—Pues sí, Sherlock se quedó destrozado— añadió Nell.

Los tres miraron al chico hasta que él notó la repentina atención y levantó el rostro para mirarles, extrañado. Los tres fingieron estar ocupados con el experimento. John se aclaró la garganta, notando lo cálidas que estaban sus mejillas. _Apuesto a que estoy rojo como un tomate_ , pensó. _John, deja el tema. De hecho, mueve el culo a otra mesa._

—Ejem… ¿y ahora? ¿Sabéis si sale con alguien?— preguntó, sintiéndose absolutamente estúpido.

Marcie y Nell intercambiaron una mirada traviesa y se rieron de nuevo.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía?— respondió Nell—. De verdad que a veces los hombres estáis tan ciegos… Es bastante evidente que Sherlock está enamorado de ti, John.

 _Sherlock está… Y las chicas se han dado cuenta, oh, Dios mío_. Se las arregló para cerrar la boca, pero no conseguía moverse: sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. Sus ojos se movieron involuntariamente hacia Sherlock. El chico le estaba mirando, y al notar su mirada le sonrió. No era nada provocativo, solo una sonrisa cálida y amistosa, pero John sintió como la confusión se extendía por todo su cuerpo y hacía un nudo firme en su estómago. Finalmente se movió hacia su mesa, sin devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

 

Esa noche soñó con Sherlock. Estaban forcejeando el uno contra el otro, frotando la piel desnuda de sus torsos, con los pantalones todavía puestos. En su sueño, resiguió con los labios la clavícula de Sherlock, y dejó que sus manos recorrieran las costillas del muchacho, maravillándose con la suavidad de su carne, la calidez que parecía envolverlos a ambos, la inesperada dureza de su pecho, de repente una cadera huesuda que encajaba a la perfección en la palma de su mano… Se despertó jadeando, pidiendo más en voz alta, y al darse cuenta de que era solo un sueño se la agarró con una mano, la parte de su cuerpo que quemaba y latía, y se la trabajó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y evocando la piel de Sherlock, deseando que el sueño hubiese durado un poco más, que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer el sabor de sus labios, aunque solo fuera en sueños.

Se corrió con un grito, y trató de volverse a dormir lo antes posible, porque sabía que si se quedaba despierto unos minutos más empezaría a sentirse culpable y jodido.

* * *

 

Por supuesto, al día siguiente no pudo evitar esos sentimientos, y el arrepentimiento le revolvía el estómago. _Desear a un alumno… ¿Podría caer más bajo? Y encima un chico. Bueno, como si fuera mejor si hubiera sido Marcie o Nell…_ John se estremeció ante la idea. Se pasó todo el día pensando en ello, con la mirada fija en el vacío en sus horas de laboratorio, ausente. Lo peor era el hecho de que Sherlock se sintiera atraído por él; si se dejara arrastrar por sus instintos sería no solo un abuso deshonesto, sino además una crueldad. Lo que sentía era una locura, y un error, y la única solución posible era evitar a Sherlock tanto como pudiera. Solo era una atracción pasajera, el resultado lógico de pasarse demasiado tiempo sin echar un polvo. Se le pasaría en un par de semanas.

Envió whatsapps a algunos amigos del ejército, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos estuviera libre para salir aquel sábado por la noche, y por suerte Bill estaba disponible y con muchas ganas. John volvió a casa sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Trató de mantenerse ocupado y acompañado todo el fin de semana. Pasar el rato con sus dos compañeros de piso era agradable, para variar. Bueno, ver el fútbol con ellos estaba bien, pero por desgracia tenía pocas cosas más en común.

El sábado por la noche con Bill también fue divertido. Fueron a un club muy famoso de Leicester Square, lleno de chicas elegantes y hombres atractivos, donde ambos se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar, con su ropa cómoda pero bastante ordinaria, hasta que se tomaron un par de cervezas y empezaron con el whisky. Las cosas mejoraron entonces, empezaron a contar chistes del ejército hasta que se dieron cuenta de que tenían público; sus nuevos amigos les llevaron a otro pub donde intentaron bailar, y pronto Bill estaba demasiado borracho para mantenerse de pie. La situación le pareció tan divertida a John que no podía dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja. No vio ninguna chica por la que se sintiera suficientemente atraído en toda la noche. Incluso echó una ojeada a los hombres. Nada. Al final, ayudó a Bill a ponerse de pie y, en vez de tomar un taxi, caminaron por medio Londres, cantando canciones del ejército y recordando anécdotas divertidas.

—Lo siento, John— murmuró Bill cuando llegaron a su piso, sanos y salvos—. Sé que esperabas ligar esta noche, y he fastidiado tu oportunidad.

—No te preocupes, no he encontrado a nadie interesante. ¡Y ha sido genial, tenemos que repetirlo!

John llegó a su casa y durmió sin sueños. Al llegar la mañana, se sintió a la vez aliviado y decepcionado. Y tenía una resaca horrible.

 

* * *

 

Empezó la semana con el grupo de Sherlock, como siempre. John evitaba mirarle, lo que era fácil, puesto que se sentaba a un lado de la clase, y John podía pasear su mirada por el centro del grupo. Pero entonces, tras la explicación, Sherlock levantó la mano para preguntar algo, como hacía a menudo, y los ojos de John se quedaron atrapados por la suave curva de los labios de Sherlock, esos labios que nunca había probado, ni siquiera en sueños. Tuvo que toser y pedirle al chico que repitiera la pregunta. Esa vez John fijó la vista en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Sherlock.

Hizo lo mismo el miércoles y en el laboratorio al día siguiente. Sherlock trabajó solo en sus ejercicios, echando un vistazo a John de vez en cuando, y John no necesitaba las dotes de observación de su alumno para leer la expresión del muchacho, que prácticamente gritaba: “¿Por qué me estás evitando?”. Cuando Sherlock se detuvo en su mesa al final de la clase, el profesor se levantó con rapidez y se disculpó.

—Lo siento mucho, pero he quedado con alguien y tengo un poco de prisa.

Y tomó su carpeta, esperó en la puerta a que todos los alumnos salieran y cerró con llave detrás de Sherlock. Podía sentir aquellos ojos felinos fijos en su espalda mientras se alejaba, atravesándole, y podía imaginar a la perfección la expresión herida de su rostro. _Lo siento, Sherlock. Lo siento muchísimo…_

La semana siguiente fue más o menos igual. Evitaba mirar a Sherlock durante el día, y pensar en él por la noche. Lo segundo era más difícil que lo primero. Toda la soledad que había ido acumulando desde que volvió del ejército amenazaba con saltar sobre sus hombros a la vez, e incluso cuando dejaba que su mente vagara por la lista de hermosas actrices que normalmente funcionaban para él, ahora era inútil, y era solo una pérdida de tiempo y se distraía, hasta que el Sherlock de su sueño llenaba su mente y volvía a centrarse. A menudo se detenía entonces y en vez de acabar se iba a darse una ducha. Quizás sería una buena idea apuntarse a un gimnasio. Deporte, duchas y estar en buena compañía: eso acabaría con aquel interés enfermizo.

Estaban ya en diciembre, y la conversación de los alumnos giraba en torno de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los recientes sucesos pasaron al fin a un segundo plano. Era jueves, lo que significaba que el grupo de Sherlock tenía laboratorio. Pero John ya había repartido las hojas de ejercicios a los alumnos y Sherlock todavía no había llegado. Preguntó a Marcie y a Nell si había asistido a clase ese día, y le dijeron que sí. Era un poco preocupante. ¿Se sentía Sherlock tan incómodo con que su profesor le evitara que prefería saltarse la clase? Al fin, cuando hacía un cuarto de hora que la lección había empezado, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba él, Sherlock Holmes en su largo abrigo negro, rizos negros descuidados y un ojo negro a juego.

—¡Sherlock!— exclamó John, alarmado. Se giró hacia la clase—. Bien, chicos, seguid trabajando, voy a hablar un momento con Sherlock en el pasillo. ¡Y estad callados, recordad que puedo oír hasta la última palabra!

Casi empujó al muchacho alto de nuevo hacia afuera. Sherlock suspiró y caminó unos metros antes de detenerse. No dejaba de mover los dedos con nerviosismo, hasta que optó por meterse las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. John apostaba a que se moría por un cigarrillo; sabía que el chico fumaba de vez en cuando, aunque nunca lo había visto. Aunque ahora tendría que abstenerse, porque no le iba a dejar irse a ninguna parte.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Sherlock? ¿Ha sido ese Adrian otra vez?

Sherlock evitó mirarle a los ojos, pero le respondió.

—Hoy eran algunos de sus esbirros; parece que últimamente está muy ocupado. No te preocupes, he ido a la cafetería a ponerme algo frío, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero quizás necesitas un poco de ayuda extra. ¿Qué dicen tus padres de todo esto?

Sherlock suspiró de nuevo y se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose con los codos sobre las rodillas.

—Empecé la escuela secundaria en el mismo instituto al que iba mi hermano… Saint Peter’s—. John asintió, conocía ese centro. Era el mejor de la zona, y la elección natural para alguien tan brillante como Sherlock pero no pudiera o no quisiera ir a un internado. De hecho, John ya le había preguntado antes por qué había escogido un instituto tan ordinario como Greenwood, pero esa vez Sherlock solo se había encogido de hombros—. No encajaba allí; los profesores me odiaban, mi hermano estaba demasiado ocupado para ocuparse de mí y por lo visto molesté a algunos matones… Así que después de pedirlo durante años, mis padres me permitieron cambiar de escuela. Pero en cuanto llegué aquí, Adrian vino a recibirme con su típica novatada, y le dije un par de cosas que debí haberme callado…—. Otro suspiro, pero Sherlock al fin miró a John a los ojos—. Mis padres están preocupados por mí, desde luego, pero no me van a dejar cambiarme de instituto otra vez. Y, de todas formas, este es mi último curso, así que ya no importa.

—Les castigaré sin patio toda la semana, Sherlock, pero me gustaría poder hacer más.

De repente la mandíbula de Sherlock se tensó y sus ojos brillaron con ira.

— _No._

—¿Qué…?

—Simplemente _no_ , John. Si hay una cosa que no necesito de ti es tu _lástima_ —. Sherlock casi escupió la última palabra.

Apartó la mirada con disgusto y se levantó del suelo, envolviéndose en su largo abrigo y levantando las solapas. John tuvo la tentación de reírse, _pero qué dramático es este chico_ , pero se contuvo.

—¿Quién ha hablado de lástima?— dijo—. Eres un joven brillante, fuerte, independiente y testarudo. ¿Por qué debería tenerte lástima?

Sherlock le miró con el rabillo del ojo, con una expresión indescifrable.

—El instituto y la universidad pasarán, y tú seguirás siendo brillante. ¿Quién sabe dónde estarán esos matones para entonces? Muy por debajo de ti, eso tenlo por seguro. Así que solo ignóralos, Sherlock.

El chico se observaba de nuevo los zapatos.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo que dicen esos matones es verdad?— susurró quedamente.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—Que estoy loco, que soy raro. Que soy un lunático solitario.

La boca de John estaba tan seca que parecía haberse convertido en papel de lija. Se lamió los labios, a conciencia, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—No estás loco, Sherlock— consiguió decir—. O, si lo estás, entonces eres un nuevo tipo de loco, un tipo fantástico, debería añadir.

La mirada de Sherlock encontró la suya, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero aún así, no te gusto.

—¡No es eso!— exclamó John, suspirando—. ¿Te importaría recordar que eres mi alumno, y menor de edad? Ni siquiera deberíamos hablar de ello, ¿es que no lo ves?

—¡Ya estoy en la edad de consentimiento! ¡El mes que viene cumplo los diecisiete!

John se abofeteó mentalmente.

—¿Diecisiete? ¡Creía que ya los tenías!

—Me adelantaron un año en primaria.

—¿Así que solo tienes dieciséis?—. _Ahora soy yo el que necesita un cigarrillo, y ni siquiera fumo._

—Solo por un mes, John; te lo acabo de explicar.

Sherlock seguía mirando a su profesor, pero este rehuyó su mirada. John estaba intentando recobrar la compostura para volver a entrar en el laboratorio. Pero entonces Sherlock añadió:

—¿Y si te lo vuelvo a preguntar en verano, cuando acabe el curso? Entonces ya no serás mi profesor.

El corazón de John latía tan rápido que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo rápido a Sherlock: el chico sonreía. Una sonrisa cálida y adorable, sin ira, sin coqueteo, solo un gesto de sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos increíblemente azules. John se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de darse cuenta.

—Estás perdiendo tiempo de laboratorio, idiota— le dijo al chico, manteniéndole la puerta abierta—. ¡Vamos dentro antes de que termine la clase!

 

* * *

 

Curiosamente, ahora que al fin habían hablado, John se sentía más relajado, y si Sherlock le vino a la mente ese fin de semana (y lo hizo) no fue el “Sherlock del sueño húmedo” el que apareció, sino el muchacho que le sonreía, listo, orgulloso, fuerte y a veces infantil, y su imagen no acosaba sus noches con lujuria imposible, sino que le llenaba de afecto. _Así es mejor_ , pensó. _¿Lo es, verdad?_ Pero mientras no tuviera nada de lo que sentirse culpable, podía ignorar sus estúpidas dudas.

La clase del lunes fue… agradable. Cómoda, amistosa, compartiendo bromas ingeniosas con Marcie, Nell y Rick, y con Sherlock sentado en su sitio habitual junto a los percheros, pero con el oído puesto en su conversación y sonriendo con sus comentarios. Toda la mañana fue bastante aceptable, de hecho, e incluso su peor grupo más menos se comportó. Comió con Mike y Molly, comentaron el fútbol y algunos cotilleos, nada en especial, pero nada molesto tampoco, y John daba gracias por ello. Pero la paz nunca dura, al menos en la experiencia de John, así que ¿por qué iba a durar entonces?

Tan pronto como puso el pie fuera de la cafetería supo que algo andaba mal. Mike y Molly no parecieron darse cuenta, pero había algo. Cuando vio a Sherlock corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el segundo piso tuvo la evidencia que necesitaba. Se disculpó con sus compañeros y corrió tras Sherlock.

El pasillo del segundo piso debería estar bastante vacío; todavía faltaban quince minutos para que sonara el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde. Pero una pequeña multitud se concentraba alrededor de los lavabos de las chicas. John pidió que le dejaran pasar y, cuando consiguió echar un vistazo dentro de los lavabos, se le encogió el corazón.

El sargento Gregson y dos policías más estaban hablando con dos chicas muy asustadas. El lavabo de las chicas tenía un largo espejo, al contrario que el de los chicos, que solo tenía baldosas desnudas en las paredes. Un largo espejo que ahora lucía una raja enorme sobre uno de los lavabos, una raja teñida de rojo. Había gotas de sangre salpicando el suelo. Y Sherlock, por supuesto, ya estaba allí.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí!— bramó el sargento Gregson.

Las palabras iban dirigidas a Sherlock, por supuesto, pero el chico le ignoró, demasiado ocupado palpando el suelo y la pared de debajo del lavabo con ambas manos, en cuclillas. John no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero ante la insistencia de los gritos de Gregson el chico levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada expectante a John. _De acuerdo._

John tiró de la manga de Gregson para llamar su atención. El policía se giró hacia él, al principio enojado y luego incrédulo, cuando vio el rostro de John y cayó en la cuenta de quién era.

—¿Usted otra vez? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo los dos en otra escena del crimen, señor…?

—Watson. Mire, sargento, este chico es verdaderamente listo e intuitivo; no se creería la cantidad de detalles que es capaz de observar en un momento…

—Saque al chico de aquí, señor Watson. Y desaparezca usted también, por favor. No puede estar aquí, mis compañeros están intentando sacar fotos.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo, desde luego; nada más lejos de nuestras mentes que molestarles a usted y a sus compañeros. Scotland Yard tiene todo nuestro respeto—. John miró a Sherlock con el rabillo del ojo; su alumno le hizo señas para que continuara—. De hecho, quería hablarle sobre este chico, porque realmente admira su trabajo y le gustaría convertirse algún día en un agente de la ley…

—Todo eso está muy bien, señor Watson, pero por favor, ahora…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Solo quería darles las gracias por su trabajo aquí en el instituto; hacen que las chicas se sientan más seguras. Y… ¿está seguro de que no quiere oír las deducciones de Sherlock sobre el atacante? Es algo bastante impresionante, se lo aseguro.

—¡Señor Watson!— gritó Gregson, mientras una vena enorme en su frente empezaba a hincharse y a temblar—. ¡Lárguese, ya!

—¡Claro, claro! Solo… una última pregunta. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la víctima? Solo para saber si era de nuevo una de mis alumnas.

El policía suspiró y se frotó la frente, en un intento de relajar su pobre vena.

—Su nombre es Saskia Jankowska. La han llevado al hospital Queen Elizabeth, si quiere preguntar por su estado.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, sargento!

John agarró a Sherlock por el brazo y le arrastró fuera de los servicios. Los oficiales ya habían puesto cinta amarilla en el exterior, frente a la puerta, con las letras “no pasar- investigación policial”, y el grupo de mirones era todavía más grande que antes. El timbre sonó, el Director se acercó a la escena del crimen, y de repente todo el mundo desapareció camino de su respectiva aula. Sherlock y John se colaron en los lavabos de los chicos.

—Perdona que no te haya podido conseguir más tiempo— se apresuró a decir John—. ¿Qué tienes?

—No conozco a la chica, pero no está en último curso, así que es más joven que Claire. Vamos a suponer que es igual de alta, quizá unos pocos centímetros menos…

Un muchacho salió de uno de los váteres y los miró con curiosidad.

—¡Llegas tarde, date prisa!— le urgió John. El chico se sobresaltó y salió corriendo.

Sherlock siguió paseándose por la estancia como si nadie les hubiese interrumpido.

—Me iría muy bien tu ayuda, si no te importa, John.

El profesor se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

—Como eres más o menos de la misma altura que la víctima… y yo soy más o menos de la misma altura que el atacante…

—Oh, está bien— suspiró John—. Vale. ¿Dónde estoy, en qué postura?

—Ven aquí… Pude ver a la chica cuando se la estaban llevando en una camilla, solo un vistazo, pero con la posición de su herida reproducir el ataque es pan comido… Tú, John, sales del váter y vas a ese lavabo a lavarte las manos…—. Se detuvo un momento mientras John se acercaba al lavabo que Sherlock había señalado. Abrió el grifo y se giró para mirar a Sherlock con expectación—. El atacante vino por detrás. Esta vez llevaba algún tipo de máscara o pasamontañas, porque la víctima tenía un espejo enfrente y podía verle acercarse. Agarró a la chica por el cuello—. Se acercó a John por detrás y pasó el brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello del profesor, firme como una pitón—. Con la otra mano, la dominante, obligó a la chica a inclinarse hacia adelante—. Actuó esa parte también, y John jadeó cuando su frente tocó las frías baldosas frente a él—. La víctima forcejeó para liberarse, y el hombre le golpeó la cabeza contra el espejo, que se rajó. No estoy seguro de si la víctima perdió la conciencia con eso o no.

Sherlock empujó la cabeza de John hacia abajo, hacia el lavabo, pegando el torso a la espalda de su profesor. De repente, John era muy consciente de la calidez y de los músculos que le rodeaban, y se negó a considerar si había una cierta dureza empujando contra su trasero o no. En lugar de eso, prefirió centrarse en mantener su respiración bajo control y en los detalles de la violación.

—Yo… no, creo que no— consiguió murmurar. Mantenía el equilibrio con una mano en la fría porcelana, y usó su mano libre para tirar de la muñeca de Sherlock—. Me estás cortando la respiración.

—Lo siento—. El agarre se aflojó un poco—. De acuerdo, la chica estaba consciente. Pero en esta postura no podía moverse mucho. El atacante usó su mano dominante para bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior… Esa parte está bien clara, así que no hay necesidad de representarla…

Y con esas palabras soltó del todo a John. El profesor se incorporó y se frotó el cuello, mirando de costado a su alumno. Estaba agradecido de recuperar un espacio cómodo entre ellos.

—Entonces… ¿nos ayuda esto en algo? ¿Has visto algo nuevo?

—Quizás—. El muchacho empezó a pasearse de nuevo con las manos tras la espalda—. La altura y la cantidad de fuerza necesaria coinciden con las de la anterior violación, así que no creo que sea aventurado atribuir este crimen al mismo atacante.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Sherlock le fulminó con la mirada—. Perdona, sigue.

—El mismo atacante… Un estudiante de Greenwood. Pero ahora ha tenido la previsión de llevar una máscara, y de hacerlo en un lugar más seguro… ¿Los lavabos del segundo piso, a la hora de comer? ¿Quién va a ir allí?

—¿Crees que le pidió a la chica que se encontrara allí con él?

—Podría ser, sí. Lo que está claro es que, esta vez, ha planeado el ataque. Con Claire estaba solo tanteando el terreno, ahora sabe exactamente lo que quiere hacer. Y no tiene reparos en utilizar la violencia para conseguirlo. Claire fue la primera y…¡Oh!

De repente, el chico detuvo sus pasos y se quedó en silencio.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Sé quién es el atacante!

Y, con esas palabras, Sherlock salió corriendo por la puerta. Sorprendido, John le siguió, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido en el pasillo desierto. El chico había corrido hacia las taquillas y estaba ahora abriendo la suya. Sacó su mochila y rebuscó un momento, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Le pasó a John una copia de la lista de sospechosos que había elaborado.

—¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego, John? Estaba enfrente de nuestras narices todo este tiempo…

John echó un vistazo de nuevo a la lista, confuso.

—Sherlock. ¿Podrías explicarme…?

—¡Pero si ya lo he hecho!— Sherlock señaló la lista otra vez con impaciencia.

—¡Muy bien, perdóname por ser más lento que tú!— exclamó John, molesto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguían en el pasillo, mientras que el resto de gente estaba dentro de las aulas, trabajando, y bajó la voz—. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—¿No es obvio, John?— bufó Sherlock—. El atacante está en la clase de Claire, en MI clase. La veía cada día, por eso eligió precisamente a Claire. Es posible que ni siquiera le pidiera para salir ni nada; solo la observó coquetear con un montón de chicos y se enfadó.

John volvió otra vez a la lista, buscando con desespero. Solo había un nombre en la lista que perteneciera al grupo de Sherlock. Levantó la mirada del papel; Sherlock le estaba observando con intensidad, sus ojos verdes esta vez, con un toque de amarillo que hacía que parecieran estar en llamas.

—Simon. ¿Coinciden todos los rasgos? No sabía que practicara ningún deporte…

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero ayuda a su padre por las tardes. Su familia tiene un almacén de carne. Apuesto a que carga un montón de cajas pesadas, y quizá incluso ayuda a despiezar… Eso explicaría las manos callosas. Y es fuerte, tan alto como yo…

—¡Dios, si hace dos como tú! Aunque su voz no es exactamente profunda.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Claire dijo que se cubría la boca con algo; con su camiseta, quizás. Y desde luego ha cambiado la voz.

—Muy bien— suspiró John. La cabeza le daba vueltas—. Entonces, ahora sabemos quién es el atacante. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Tratamos de convencer a Gregson de que hemos encontrado a su hombre?

Sherlock frunció el ceño y empezó a pasearse de nuevo, frotándose los labios con dos dedos.

—¡No nos hará el menor caso! ¡Dios, necesito un cigarrillo!

—Vámonos de aquí. ¿No vas a ir tampoco a la siguiente clase?

Sherlock sonrió y tomó su mochila, como si una pregunta tan tonta no mereciera una respuesta. John se encontró siguiéndole otra vez, esta vez escaleras abajo y fuera del edificio. Tan pronto como llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada, en el exterior, Sherlock sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo encendió.

—¡Ah, mucho mejor!

John se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—Sherlock, sabes que no deberías fumar, ¿verdad?

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisita torcida.

—Sí, profe. ¿Podemos volver al tema mucho más interesante de cómo encontrar pruebas contra Simon Wells?

John se sentó en el primer banco del patio, suspirando. Se sentía de repente muy impotente; ¿cómo era posible que supieran quién era el violador pero que nadie fuera a creerles? No con las manos vacías. Necesitaban pruebas, algo tangible que Scotland Yard pudiera aceptar. Aquel criminal de diecisiete años estaba en esos momentos sentado en su clase, con un aspecto inocente y sonriendo por dentro por lo listo que era. _Oh, dios mío, Marcie y Nell y el resto de chicas de la clase… ¡Todas están en peligro hasta que le metamos entre rejas!_ , pensó.

—Relájate, John—. La voz de Sherlock interrumpió sus pensamientos—. No va a atacar ahora mismo. Necesita tiempo para elegir su próxima víctima y planificarlo todo.

John asintió mientras notaba un escalofría recorriéndole la espalda.

—Hasta que todo el instituto se haya relajado— dijo John—. Entonces es cuando atacará de nuevo.

—En esta época del año, eso significa después de Navidades. Así que tenemos casi un mes para planear cómo tenderle una trampa.

Sherlock se giró de repente, con su largo abrigo chasqueando en el aire, y empezó a caminar con largas zancadas hacia la salida del recinto.

—¡Eh! ¡Sherlock!— John corrió tras él, maldiciendo—. ¡No puedes estar seguro de eso! ¿Qué pasa si ya ha elegido una víctima? ¿Y si no quiere esperar?

Sherlock arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo, exhalando una última bocanada de humo blanco.

—Los dos ataques han sido dentro de la escuela, dudo que ataque durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Ha encontrado su modus operandi y no se apartará de él. Deberíamos mantenerle vigilado hasta que empiecen las vacaciones. ¿Eso te haría sentirte mejor?

—Bueno, sí.

John se detuvo en la verja, ligeramente sin aliento tras tratar de mantener el paso del muchacho. Sherlock no se giró esa vez, solo siguió caminando, con su mochila colgando de un hombro, y le dijo adiós con una mano.

—¡Hasta mañana, Doc!

 

* * *

 

Los siguientes diez días pasaron volando. Sherlock y John compararon sus horarios y se dieron cuenta de que iba a ser prácticamente imposible vigilar a Simon Wells durante todas las horas de instituto, siendo solo ellos dos, así que John propuso enrolar a Rick, Marcie y Nell para la vigilancia; después de insistir un poco consiguió que Sherlock accediera a regañadientes. John no lo dijo en voz alta, pero le hacía sentir mejor el hecho de que las chicas fueran conscientes de quién era su principal sospechoso. Los estudiantes se sorprendieron mucho, pero se unieron con entusiasmo. Así que muy pronto había siempre alguien esperando a Simon Wells en la verja del recinto, fingiendo jugar con sus teléfonos o atarse los zapatos. Alguien seguía todos sus movimientos cuando caminaba hacia la clase. Si iba al baño, alguien levantaba la mano un minuto después y pedía ir a atender “una emergencia”. Lo mismo durante los cambios de clase y a la hora de comer. Simon Wells era observado concienzudamente hasta que desaparecía calle abajo cada tarde.

—No parece que le preste ninguna atención a las chicas— comentó Marcie a la hora de laboratorio. Simon estaba en el otro medio grupo, donde Rick le mantenía vigilado, así que podían hablar con más libertad.

—No quiere decir nada— señaló Sherlock—. Es posible que ya haya elegido a una víctima, incluso que la escogiera hace semanas o meses.

—Siempre la alegría de la huerta, Sherlock— sonrió Marcie, mordaz.

—¿Has conseguido hablar con la amiga de Saskia, Nell?— preguntó Sherlock, ignorando a Marcie. Esta frunció el ceño e intentó darle una colleja, que él esquivó sin esfuerzo y sin mirarla siquiera.

Nell asintió.

—Sip. ¿Sabéis que tiene solo _quince_ años?— John agarró los bordes de la mesa con fuerza, mientras sentía que la piel de la espalda se le erizaba. _Qué cabrón enfermizo; la pobre muchacha._ Nell suspiró y siguió hablando—. Tenías razón, Sherlock: Saskia recibió una nota de un admirador secreto, pidiéndole que se encontrara con él a la hora de comer en los lavabos de la segunda planta. Pero la nota decía también que debía quemar la nota tan pronto como la leyera.

—Y ella lo hizo— murmuró Sherlock, mordiéndose el labio inferior, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Por desgracia, sí— confirmó Nell—. Todavía no puedo creerlo, es tan… pequeña. ¿Estás seguro de que es nuestro sospechoso, Sherlock? Porque estoy tentada a cogerle a mi padre el martillo y esculpirle a ese monstruo una cara nueva.

—Necesitamos pruebas, pero sí, noventa por ciento seguro.

—¿Y qué pasa si ataca a alguien durante las vacaciones de Navidad?— preguntó Marcie.

Sherlock suspiró, y John adivinó que ya se había desconectado de la conversación. “ _Aburrido_ ”, diría. Porque ya habían discutido sobre ello una y otra vez; Sherlock estaba seguro de que esa situación no iba a darse, pero por supuesto el resto tenían sus dudas. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Sherlock era un genio, pero todos esos policías en torno al instituto hacían que los estudiantes estuvieran tensos, y el personal tampoco estaba precisamente feliz.

Las vacaciones de Navidad ya estaban tardando en llegar.

 

* * *

 

Pero el primer día de vacaciones llegó finalmente, y todo el mundo se alegró de dejar la intranquilidad tras los muros de Greenwood. John decidió que lo primero que iba a hacer sería recuperar todo el sueño perdido de las últimas semanas. Su teléfono vibrando a las ocho de la mañana rompió esos idílicos planes.

Gruñó y alargó la mano, buscando a tientas su maldito teléfono, y entonces intentó leer el nombre del remitente del whatsapp con los ojos todavía medio cerrados. Cuando lo consiguió, todo el sueño se evaporó de golpe.

_“¿Me dijiste que podía enviarte un whatsapp si tenía noticias de S.? SH”_

John se apresuró a contestar.

_“Sí, por supuesto.”_

_“¿Puedo enviarte mensajes aunque no tenga noticias de él? SH”_

John se rió. Ese estúpido, estúpido genio…

_“Creo que eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo.”_

_“Bien. Bueno es saberlo. SH”_

Y eso fue todo ese día. El día siguiente era la víspera de Navidad, y John tomó un tren hacia el norte para cenar con sus padres y su hermana. Todo estaba bien, o al menos fingían que lo estaba. Pronto se les acabaron los temas de los que hablar, pero su madre tuvo la brillante idea de sacar los álbumes de fotos familiares. Su hermana Harry y él obviamente protestaron, pero un ponche y un álbum después se reían como niños, y el delicioso olor de la cena casera llenaba toda la casa, volviéndoles la boca agua. Su teléfono vibró, y John lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos.

_“Mi hermano es todavía más insufrible de lo que recordaba, y mi madre ha quemado el ganso. ¡Envía ayuda! SH”_

John sonrió perezosamente.

—Ooooooh, ¿así que hay una novia?— se mofó Harry.

—Por desgracia, no. Solo un alumno.

—¿Ahora les das tu número de teléfono a tus alumnos, John?— le sermoneó su hermana—. ¿Eso no va contra la ética profesional, o algo así?

John se sintió un poco avergonzado, al recordar demasiado bien algunos de sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock, hasta que se recordó a sí mismo que la principal razón por la que había dado a Sherlock, Rick y las chicas su número era una razón cien por cien honesta.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, meticona.

Pero se guardó el teléfono sin contestar al mensaje. A medianoche, sin embargo, después de brindar y desearse lo mejor unos a otros, sacó el teléfono de nuevo y envió un rápido:

_“Feliz Navidad, Sherlock! Espero que estés pasando una feliz Nochebuena a pesar de todo.”_

La respuesta llegó menos de un minuto después.

_“La verdad, sería mucho mejor si tú estuvieras aquí. SH”_

A John se le aceleró el pulso. Su teléfono, todavía en su mano, vibró de nuevo.

_“Perdona, feliz Navidad a ti también. SH”_

Sherlock no dio señales de vida en Navidad ni en San Esteban. John era consciente de ello porque había empezado a tener el hábito de revisar los mensajes de su teléfono cada cinco o diez minutos. El día 27 no pudo aguantarlo más.

 _“Has mirado las noticias? Algo que parezca relacionado con S.?”_ , envió.

La respuesta, como siempre, llegó rápida como un rayo.

_“Sí, lo he hecho, y no, nada de nada. SH”_

Y treinta segundos más tarde:

_“Las Navidades más aburridas que pueda recordar. SH”_

_“Siento oír eso. Algún buen regalo?”,_ preguntó John, sonriendo a su teléfono.

“ _Pppffff. Mi madre me ha regalado un jersey que hace juego con esos tan horribles que llevas a veces. SH”_

_“Oye! No insultes a mis jerseys!”_

_“Por cierto, tu adre y la mía deberían quedar y hacerse amigas: la mía también me ha regalado un jersey.”_

_“Oh, por dios, otro no. SH”_

_“Síiiiiiiiiii… Ponte el tuyo el primer día de clase e iremos a juego.”_

_“Ni en broma me voy a poner eso. Es un horror. SH”_

_“Como siempre que eligen nuestras madres. ¿Tienes una foto del jersey ofensivo?”_

Un minuto más tarde llegó una foto: un jersey de angora verde con cuello alto.

_“No está tan mal, pero sí, no es tu estilo. Quieres ver el mío?”_

_“No. SH”_

_Oh,_ pensó John. _Se acabó la diversión._

_“Prefiero verlo cuando tú lo lleves puesto. SH”_

John intentó pensar en algo que decir a eso. Pensó durante cinco minutos, y su teléfono pesaba más en sus manos a cada minuto que pasaba. Al final el aparato volvió a vibrar.

_“¿No vas a reñirme por coquetear contigo? Qué inusual en ti… SH”_

_Suficiente_ , pensó John, sudando.

_“Puedes parar de una vez? Ya hablaremos en el instituto.”_

_“Eso es lo que esperaba que dijeras. Te enviaré un mensaje si oigo algo sobre nuestro sospechoso. SH”_

John suspiró y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Siguió comprobando los mensajes de vez en cuando, menos a menudo, pero no tuvo más noticias de Sherlock.

Fue a una fiesta de Nochevieja con su amigo Bill, y a medianoche, cuando todas las parejas se besaron y los fuegos artificiales convirtieron el cielo oscuro en un paisaje dorado y fabuloso, escribió un rápido “ _Feliz Año Nuevo, Sherlock_ ” en su teléfono. Pero cuando estaba a punto de enviarlo, recordó de repente las conversaciones de los días anteriores y prefirió borrarlo.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

El instituto abrió de nuevo sus puertas el lunes siguiente, pero el ambiente festivo de las vacaciones se desvaneció con rapidez. La intranquilidad colgaba todavía sobre Greenwood como un nubarrón gris, una presencia densa que hacía que el aire fuese casi irrespirable. El guardia de seguridad vestido de negro frente a la verja delantera tampoco ayudaba a animar el ambiente. John distinguió a Rick en su lugar de vigilancia al primer vistazo, sentado en un banco y fingiendo leer un cómic; se acercó y se sentó a su lado. A fin de cuentas, un pequeño descanso antes de las lecciones del día le haría un gran favor a su pierna dolorida.

—¡Buenos días, John!— le saludó Rick—. Espero que hayas pasado unas buenas Navidades.

—No han estado mal. Espero que las tuyas también hayan estado bien. ¿Algún buen regalo?

A Rick se le encendieron los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces pareció cambiar de idea y dijo en voz baja:

—Le conté a mi padre sobre S. y sobre la lista de Sherlock.

A John le dio un vuelco el corazón, excitado. Escudriñó la entrada de la escuela: el sospechoso todavía no estaba a la vista.

—Agradeció que se lo dijera, y piensa que está muy bien pensado. Pero está de acuerdo con nosotros en que, sin pruebas, no tenemos nada contra S. Y el sargento Gregson es demasiado testarudo para escuchar ninguna opinión que no sea la suya, me dijo. Dice que sugerirá el nombre de S. en el Yard, como si fuese idea suya, y me ha pedido que mantengamos los ojos bien abiertos y que le llame por teléfono si observamos algo raro.

—Bien. No podemos hacer nada más, ¿no?

Rick sonrió.

—¡Somos los vigilantes del instituto! ¡Para mí, no está nada mal!

John le devolvió la sonrisa. La enorme y distintiva silueta de Simon Wells entró en una esquina de su campo visual, y Rick y él le miraron un segundo y luego fingieron seguir hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Simon llegó con un amigo, y no pareció reparar en ellos ni en el guarda de seguridad. Tras un momento, Rick y John se levantaron y siguieron a Simon a través del patio. Nell estaba apoyada contra uno de los parapetos de piedra a un lado de la puerta central, escuchando música en su teléfono, y parecía estar sencillamente esperando a alguna amiga antes de entrar en el edificio. Simon la miró, y cuando pasó por su lado la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Por un momento, John pensó que el chico iba a detenerse a hablar con ella, pero no lo hizo, y en cambio siguió a su amigo dentro del edificio. Nell también se dio cuenta y evitó mirarle a los ojos. Miró hacia abajo, hacia las escaleras frontales, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de John y la de Rick su alivio fue casi palpable. Rick se detuvo a su lado y John entró en el instituto solo, con los ojos fijos en los movimientos de Simon. Iban hacia la misma aula, así que no era extraño que tomasen los mismos pasillos y las mismas escaleras.

Sin embargo, otra silueta enorme se interpuso entre el estudiante y su perseguidor. Mike Stamford, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

—¡John! ¡Pensaba que darías señales de vida durante las vacaciones!

—¡Ah, hola, Mike!— le saludó John, con los ojos todavía clavados en la espalda de Simon—. Lo siento, pero fui a casa de mis padres un par de días.

—Ah, claro. ¿Fue muy terrible?

John se rió. Simon estaba ahora enfrente de la puerta de su clase; de acuerdo con su horario, Sherlock debía estar ya dentro del aula para echarle un ojo a Simon, así que podía relajarse un poco.

—No, terrible no, solo aburrido. Bueno, mi hermana todavía es un grano en el culo, ya sabes.

Mike soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente… ¿Cómo voy a olvidar esa fiesta de Medicina en la que tu hermana de diecisiete años se emborrachó como una cuba y se morreó con Christy Evans enfrente de todo el mundo? ¡Mierda, no sé si estaba más celoso o más cachondo! Christy Evans, nada menos… La mujer más guapa de nuestra promoción, tres años teniendo fantasías con ella y aparece tu hermanita y se la liga…

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que Harry siempre ha tenido buen gusto.

El timbre del instituto sonó, así que se despidieron con una sonrisa y se separaron. John entró en el aula y echó un vistazo rápido mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. Simon estaba sentado sobre una mesa, cerca de una ventana abierta, charlando con un compañero. En general era una persona tranquila, con solo un puñado de amigos, todos chicos, y no era contestón o buscalíos como otros chicos de su edad y complexión. John ni siquiera había pensado en él o hablado con él antes de que todo esto pasara; Simon quedaba difuminado casi siempre en el anónimo “grupo clase”: John se daba cuenta en ese momento. Después de todo, los profesores no suelen dedicar tiempo a los estudiantes que no sobresalen por encima o por debajo de la masa.

Lentamente, el resto de alumnos entró en la clase y empezó a quitarse los abrigos y a sentarse. Rick llegó entonces; Marcie y Nell estaban todavía en la puerta hablando con un grupo de chicas. Sherlock estaba ya sentado en su sitio, jugando con su teléfono como de costumbre.

El muchacho llevaba una camisa de seda violeta de nuevo, y el color profundo hacía que su piel pareciese todavía más pálida y cremosa, y su cabello más oscuro por contraste. John tragó saliva y se centró al fin en su lección, decidiendo que todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con la química iba a tener que esperar, ya fueran violadores adolescentes o alumnos guapos y listos.

 

* * *

 

Mantuvieron la vigilancia según el mismo calendario que antes de Navidad. En todo caso, ahora tenían un sentimiento de anticipación, ya que todos pensaban que el próximo ataque sería muy pronto. Sherlock, de hecho, no hablaba en absoluto, y parecía distraído durante las clases. Ninguno de los dos mencionó los mensajes durante las vacaciones, pero al final de la clase del miércoles Sherlock se acercó a la mesa de John con una sonrisita. _¿Qué te está pasando por la cabeza, Sherlock? ¿Qué estás planeando contra nuestro criminal?_ John sentía la necesidad de hablar con el chico, pero no tenía ninguna excusa, y Simon siempre estaba demasiado cerca.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños— dijo Sherlock, en vez de lo que John esperaba.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? Pero claro, si me dijiste que era en enero, es solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Sherlock bajó la mirada, todavía sonriendo.

—¿Te gustaría comer conmigo mañana?— le preguntó al muchacho—. Bueno, tendrá que ser comida china para llevar, claro.

Sherlock levantó la vista de nuevo, con los ojos verdes brillantes de excitación.

—Eso sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que se me hubiera podido ocurrir— contestó.

John le devolvió la sonrisa. _Bien._ Tomó su gruesa carpeta y su bolsa.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Y salió antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

 

* * *

 

La vigilancia y las clases del día siguiente se le hicieron eternas. John normalmente pensaba en todos los pros y los contras antes de tomar una decisión, pero una vez decidido no podía relajarse hasta que todo estaba en marcha. Las clases de ese día, especialmente la última, habían incluido montones de tamborileos con el dedo en la mesa y de humedecerse los labios inconscientemente, y la pierna le dolía horrores. Casi deseaba irse a casa lo antes posible y tumbarse en el sofá con una mantita para ver la tele el resto del día. Pero no iba a hacer eso, tenía planes y no podía, no, no _iba a_ rajarse ahora.

La última hora de laboratorio acabó al fin, y los estudiantes empezaron a limpiar las mesas y el instrumental. Sherlock hizo lo mismo, pero se tomó su tiempo a propósito. John había intentado evitar mirarle durante la clase, pero ahora se permitió estudiarle con tranquilidad, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. El chico vestía completamente de negro, y su cuello y sus manos (que eran las partes que John podía ver en ese momento) parecían de un blanco brillante y perlino por contraste. Pero cuando Sherlock se giró hacia el profesor, notando la mirada de John fija en él, sus ojos verdes brillaban tanto que eclipsaban todo lo demás. El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a la mesa de John, con la mochila colgando de un hombro y el abrigo cuidadosamente doblado en el brazo. Esperaron un par de minutos, diciendo adiós a los últimos estudiantes, hasta que finalmente se quedaron solos. Sherlock estaba a punto de salir por la puerta como los demás, pero John le pidió con un gesto que esperara. Cerró la puerta del laboratorio y volvió a su mesa; se peleó unos momentos con su bolsa, intentando sacar algo grande que se negaba a salir.

—Tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti, Sherlock… ¡si consigo sacarlo, claro! ¡Ah, al fin!

Y le entregó a Sherlock un libro grueso y desgastado. El chico abrió mucho los ojos al verlo, y lo abrió al momento, hojeándolo y deteniéndose aquí y allá para leer una nota escrita a mano o para observar con atención un diagrama.

—Mi profesor de química me lo regaló durante mi último año en Barts— explicó John con una sonrisa.

—John, no puedes darme esto.

—Claro que puedo, y lo estoy haciendo. Tú lo aprovecharás más que yo, créeme. Y… ah, hay una dedicatoria en la primera página.

Sherlock se apresuró a buscarla. Había unas cuantas, de hecho, cada una en una letra diferente. A Sherlock se le secó la boca; era obvio que el libro había pasado de profesor a alumno en muchas ocasiones. De alguna forma eso lo hacía todavía más valioso para él, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de acariciar las gastadas páginas amarillentas. Leyó en voz alta la última dedicatoria, que era claramente la más moderna:

—“ _Para el mejor estudiante que podría haber soñado tener. Haces que valga la pena, Sherlock.”_

Miró de nuevo a John, emocionado, y parecía estar buscando las palabras, tratando de decir ‘gracias’, cuando John sencillamente se acercó un paso hacia él, le puso una mano en la mejilla, se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios a los de Sherlock. El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tragó saliva. El beso fue ligero y realmente corto, solo un pequeño pico, pero después John observó la reacción de Sherlock con expectación. _¿Está furioso conmigo? ¿Asustado? ¿En shock?_ En shock era la respuesta correcta, por lo visto. John tomó el libro de las manos de Sherlock y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa. En el mismo segundo en  que se giró de nuevo hacia su alumno, el muchacho le agarró de los hombros y prácticamente se tiró sobre él, chafando sus labios con su boca. John se rió en medio del beso, y tras un momento consiguió tomar el control y llevarlo de aquel desastre de dientes y saliva que estaba haciendo Sherlock a un lento y profundo morreo. Colocó las manos en la calidez y la suavidad de la cintura de Sherlock, acariciándole con los pulgares, y saboreó al fin esa boca que había perseguido en sus sueños tantas y tantas veces. Se separó un poco para tomar aire y para mirar de nuevo a Sherlock a la cara. El chico había cerrado los ojos, y su boca estaba roja y húmeda, con los labios semiabiertos en una silenciosa súplica de “más”. John se rió quedamente, con cariño, y le secó la boca con la mano. El chico abrió de nuevo los ojos, sorprendido, y John se le acercó otra vez (de puntillas, _tenemos que hacer esto sentados, maldita sea_ ) y atrapó el labio inferior de Sherlock entre los suyos, mordisqueándolo con cuidado y provocando un delicioso jadeo en el muchacho. Sherlock le observaba con intensidad. Su labio superior sufrió el mismo trato que el inferior, y John trazó los picos con su lengua y con sus propios labios. Notó que Sherlock estaba aguantando el aliento; John inclinó la cabeza y fue a besar a Sherlock de nuevo, pero se detuvo a un par de centímetros de sus labios, su aliento acariciando la boca apenas abierta que le estaba esperando. Sherlock no pudo aguantarlo más, se acercó y capturó la boca de John, profundamente, como un animal hambriento, pero intentando ser un poco menos caótico esa vez. Sus fuertes manos recorrieron los hombros y los brazos de John, sin atreverse todavía a ir más lejos. John suspiró, contento, y mantuvo sus propias manos en la espalda del chico. Disfrutó de la calidez y la humedad de aquella boca durante unos minutos más, adorando su sabor, a té y cigarrillos y algo dulce que solo podía ser el propio Sherlock, y la inusual dureza del cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos, todo ángulos y filos cuando él estaba acostumbrado a abrazar carne redondeada y formas suaves. _Inusual, pero no peor_ , pensó, rodeando esa breve cintura que prometía una piel tan tersa y delicada como la de una chica.

Finalmente se apartó y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Hambriento?

Sherlock afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se soltó de sus hombros. Tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsas y salieron del laboratorio. John cerró la puerta con llave, consciente de la estúpida sonrisa que ambos llevaban en la cara, y resistió el impulso de tomar de la mano a Sherlock por el pasillo. Salieron caminando juntos; Sherlock con el grueso libro bajo el brazo, el abrigo colgando del mismo brazo y la mochila del hombro contrario. Salieron del edificio y del recinto sin una palabra, en un confortable silencio, y compraron la comida en el take-away chino de la esquina. Se sentaron en el mismo banco de la última vez; estaba justo enfrente del instituto, pero al mismo tiempo fuera del recinto, por lo que se sentían libres, en cierta manera, aunque también conscientes de su situación y de la cantidad de ojos que podían estar observándoles. Se sentaron más cerca el uno del otro que la vez anterior. Sherlock esperó hasta que hubieron abierto sus cajas de comida y preparado los palillos antes de preguntar, al fin:

—No me estoy quejando pero, ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué ha sido de todo eso de “no me gustan los chicos, y soy tu profesor” y el resto de tonterías morales?

John fingió estudiar su chop suey un momento, mientras picoteaba su comida con los palillos de madera.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante las vacaciones— dijo al fin—. La principal razón por la que las relaciones profesor-alumno están mal es por el hecho de que ambos participantes no están en el mismo nivel; el profesor siempre está en una posición más elevada y se aprovecha de alguien más joven y con menos experiencia que le admira—. Se giró para mirar a Sherlock a los ojos—. Pero en nuestro caso, Sherlock, eso no es así. Yo te admiro a ti. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca.

—¿Así que estamos en el mismo nivel?— sonrió Sherlock.

 _¿Me has escuchado? ¿Te has mirado al espejo? Por supuesto que no estamos en el mismo nivel_ , pensó John. Pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

—No exactamente— respondió en vez de eso, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Pero no creo que tengas que aprender nada de mí, esa es la idea.

—Bueno, me duele admitir que mi técnica de besar puede que necesite alguna mejora.

John se rió.

—¡Aparte de eso, por supuesto!

—Y… ¿qué pasa ahora?— preguntó Sherlock tras una pausa—. ¿Somos una pareja?

John suspiró.

—Con dos condiciones, y no son negociables. La primera, esto tiene que permanecer en secreto.

—¿Hasta que termine en Greenwood?

—Y también después. Lo siento, pero tienes solo diecisiete años. Ya me siento suficiente mal, sería todavía peor si la gente empezara a señalarnos con el dedo por la calle. Así que no lo puede saber nadie de Greenwood, y tampoco tu familia.

Estudió el rostro de Sherlock en busca de signos de decepción, pero no encontró ninguno.

—Está bien. No hay nadie con quien tenga mucha intimidad, así que no pasa nada. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, John, confía en mí—. John asintió y se metió otro trozo de comida en la boca—. ¿Y la segunda condición?

—Nada de sexo hasta el verano.

—¡Oye, eso es una mezquindad! ¡Tengo diecisiete años, John, soy lo bastante mayor como para tener sexo!

—No con un profesor, lo siento, eso está fuera de discusión. Escúchame, alguien tiene que ser el adulto aquí, y da la casualidad de que ese soy yo. No voy a acostarme con un alumno, no lo haría aunque tuvieses dieciocho años. Así que si somos lo bastante pacientes como para esperar hasta el verano, eso significará algo. Si no lo somos, tendremos que entender que lo que sentimos es solo atracción.

Sherlock hizo un mohín.

—Me estás poniendo a prueba.

—A los dos, no solo a ti—se apresuró a corregir John—. No estés tan disgustado, Sherlock. De todas formas necesitamos tiempo para conocernos mejor.

Sherlock no dijo nada más, pero se concentró en su comida. Cuando acabó, se levantó sonriendo a John con calidez y fue a tirar los envases a la papelera. John le siguió y dejó que su mano se apoyara en la cadera del muchacho, como por casualidad, mientras tiraba los restos de su propia comida. La sonrisa de Sherlock se volvió más amplia. Volvieron a sentarse, sintiéndose cálidos y satisfechos, muriéndose por cogerse de la mano pero contentándose con sentarse tan cerca que sus muslos se frotaban y sus rodillas se daban golpecitos. Algunos estudiantes, lo que habían comido en casa o fuera del colegio como ellos, estaban volviendo al recinto, pero apenas miraban al pasar a John y a Sherlock. Era realmente agradable.

—Bueno— suspiró John al cabo de un rato—, ahora todo lo que necesitamos es saber quién será la próxima víctima de nuestro atacante.

Sherlock sonrió con malicia.

—Ah, pero yo ya sé quién es…

John arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. _No puede ser. Este chico va a acabar conmigo…_

—Me pregunto cuándo pensabas contárnoslo— masculló entre dientes—. ¿Quién es?

—Es Nell. ¿No te has dado cuenta en cómo la mira Simon? Es la única chica a la que ha prestado atención en lo que llevamos de curso, de hecho, así que es posible que ella fuera la víctima que tiene en mente desde el principio… John, ¿me estás escuchando?

Pero el profesor estaba buscando frenéticamente dentro de su bolsa, hasta que sacó el horario de vigilancia. Miró hacia Sherlock.

—Es su turno durante la hora de comer, Sherlock… ¡Nell está siguiéndole, y está sola!

Y con esas palabras, agarró su bolsa y empezó a correr hacia el edificio del instituto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se acabaron las vacaciones y estoy teniendo la vuelta al cole más estresante que pueda recordar :/ En cuanto mis peques y yo nos adaptemos a los nuevos horarios, que digo yo que será pronto, espero actualizar cada semana como antes. Y, entretanto, ofreceros algún one shot ;)

John podía oír los pasos de Sherlock corriendo tras él sobre el suelo de gravilla, el sonido de sus libros tableteando con un monótono “tump tump tump” y su propia sangre latiéndole fuertemente en los oídos. _Por favor, Señor, que no sea demasiado tarde, por favor…_ Cuando estaban casi llegando a la cafetería, Sherlock le alcanzó gracias a sus largas piernas y abrió la puerta primero. Se detuvieron en seco una vez dentro, conscientes de la cantidad de ojos mirándoles, cientos de estudiantes comiendo y charlando con toda tranquilidad, como si todo fuera bien, como si no tuvieran a un agresivo violador entre ellos, un lobo en el rebaño de ovejas. El otro guardia de seguridad se les acercó despacio, con el ceño fruncido. John y Sherlock miraron en torno, con la respiración entrecortada pero preparados para salir corriendo de nuevo si fuera necesario. Entonces la vieron: Nell estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, con Marcie, Rick y un par de chicas de otra clase. Estaban inmersos en una conversación animada, parecía, pero Rick, Nell y Marcie eran completamente conscientes de su entrada triunfal. El guardia de seguridad se detuvo frente a John, esperando una explicación.

—Sherlock, ve con ellos, yo voy en un minuto— le pidió.

Y se encaró con el guardia, al tiempo que le ofrecía su sonrisa más encantadora.

Dos minutos y una elaborada mentira después, se acercó a la mesa donde sus alumnos estaban sentados.

—Lydia, Rose, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos— les dijo Marcie a las otras chicas—. John nos prometió cinco minutos de su tiempo antes de las clases de la tarde para revisar nuestro trabajo de grupo. No os importa, ¿verdad?

Y así, Nell, Rick, Sherlock y ella se levantaron y siguieron a John al pasillo.

—Creo que yo me quedaré aquí… De todas formas necesito un té— dijo Sherlock.

John vio a Simon sentado con su amigo no muy lejos de ellos, en el centro de la atestada cafetería, y asintió. Tan pronto como cerraron la puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo, los chicos se congregaron a su alrededor y les contó lo que le había dicho Sherlock. Nell palideció.

—Eso no puede ser. ¡No! ¿Por qué yo? Nunca he hablado más de un par de frases con él.

—Sherlock puede estar equivocado— se apresuró a añadir Rick—. No es infalible.

Pero Marcie se quedó pensativa.

—No sé, Nell, lo siento pero creo que puede que Sherlock tenga razón. Yo también me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira Simon. Y el curso pasado…

—¡Eso no fue nada! ¡Solo intentaba ser amable con él!

—Ya, las dos lo sabemos, pero Simon es muy tímido, y nunca le he visto hablar mucho con una chica, así  que quizás pensó…

—¡Eh, esperad!— interrumpió John—. No os sigo, ¿qué pasó el año pasado?

—¿Hablas de esa vez que Nell le defendió?— preguntó Rick—. Si es eso, ¿por qué iba a querer herir a Nell? No tiene sentido…

—¿Le defendiste?— John intentaba hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero le estaba costando—. ¿Qué pasó?

Nell suspiró.

—Unos chicos del último curso acusaron a Simon de robarles dinero de la taquilla del gimnasio. Incluso fueron a nuestro tutor, y no sé por qué pero el hombre les creyó. Simon estaba super avergonzado y no era capaz de decir esta boca es mía. Creo que le entró el pánico, y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la situación y decir algo para defenderse. Y todo el mundo se le quedó mirando en silencio, ¡era horrible! Así que me levanté y les dije a los chicos y al tutor que estaba claro que Simon era inocente, y les mostré los lugares donde se les podía haber caído el dinero. El tutor fue con ellos al vestidor del gimnasio y, por supuesto, encontraron su dichoso dinero y tuvieron que pedirle perdón a Simon.

—Entonces Simon te debe una— dijo John, dudoso.

—No lo pillo— dijo Rick, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Simon estaba tan agradecido que empezó a ser muy simpático con Nell— siguió explicando Marcie, agarrando a su amiga por el brazo—. Y le pidió que fuera con él a la fiesta de fin de curso.

—Y le dijiste que no— añadió John.

—¡Pero no se enfadó ni nada parecido!— casi gritó Nell—. Esto es una tontería. No puedo ser yo. Después de aquello actuó completamente normal, y lo mismo este curso.

John suspiró y se acercó a la chica, tratando de mantener su voz calmada.

—Simon es una persona desequilibrada, Nell; alguien capaz de herir a Claire y a Saskia de esa manera… como un animal… no es normal. Que no se te olvide.

El timbre de las clases de la tarde sonó, y la puerta de la cafetería se abrió violentamente, empujada por un grupo de estudiantes accediendo al pasillo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, John?— preguntó Rick, preocupado—. Quizá Nell debería quedarse en casa hasta que sepamos qué hacer…

—O podríamos tenderle una trampa y librarnos de esta plaga de una vez— dijo una voz profunda a su espalda.

Se giraron justo a tiempo de ver a Sherlock sonriéndoles, y a Simon y a su amigo acercándose a la puerta un par de metros detrás de él.

—Nell y yo le vigilaremos, juntas— dijo Marcie al momento, y la otra chica asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Hablamos luego?— dijo Rick, y empezó a caminar hacia un grupo de muchachos con pintas de empollón, que le saludaron con una sonrisa.

Simon, su amigo y sus guardianas pasaron enfrente de John y de Sherlock y se perdieron entre la multitud. De repente, John frunció el ceño y le dio un golpecito en el pecho a Sherlock con un dedo acusatorio.

—¡Tú! Ven conmigo, idiota.

Caminó con paso rápido hacia el lavabo de profesores, esperó hasta que nadie parecía mirarle y entró. Le hizo un gesto a Sherlock para que entrase también, manteniéndole la puerta abierta. El muchacho le siguió, con expresión dubitativa. John comprobó que los dos váteres estuvieran desocupados y cerró la puerta con su llave, dejándola en el paño.

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes que sabías que la próxima víctima iba a ser Nell?

John estaba tratando de mantener la voz baja y de no gritar, con todo su empeño, pero le estaba costando horrores conseguirlo. Sherlock parecía un poco perdido.

—¡No lo deduje hasta ayer!— dijo al fin el chico.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste ayer, entonces?

—Iba a hacerlo… pero entonces me invitaste a comer hoy. No podía… No quería arruinarlo, una cita contigo…

Ahora Sherlock parecía realmente disgustado, con la boca apretada en una fina línea y sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar de los azulejos de la pared. John respiró hondo. _Es un jodido adolescente, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Cálmate y deja de asustarle aún más, por amor de dios!_

El profesor se aclaró la garganta y le contestó, más calmado.

—Sherlock, eso es muy egoísta, ¿lo entiendes? Nell está en peligro, y debemos protegerla; eso va primero. Siempre.

El chico asintió, todavía tenso, pero mirando a John a los ojos.

—Ahora, deberías ir a clase o llegarás tarde.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

La voz de Sherlock tembló un poco en la última palabra, y a John se le rompió un poco el corazón. Dio un paso adelante y abrazó a Sherlock, fuerte, inhalando el aroma de su cabello.

—Desde luego que no. Cómo podría.

Se separaron un poco, todavía cogidos de los brazos.

—Dijiste que podríamos tenderle una trampa. Envíame un whatsapp si se te ocurre una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Sherlock asintió.

—Lo haré. Sé exactamente cómo podemos hacerlo. John…

 _Lo sé, Sherlock._ El chico entró en el espacio personal de John y le besó profundamente, con las manos recorriendo el corto pelo de John. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de la ligera desesperación encerrada en el beso; dibujó con sus dedos líneas tranquilizadoras en la espalda del muchacho, deseando tranquilizarle. Pero tuvo que dejarle ir pronto, demasiado pronto, y ambos suspiraron al despedirse.

 

* * *

 

Cuando el primer mensaje de Sherlock llegó, John todavía tenía el olor del cabello de su alumno metido en la nariz, y en la mente. Leyó las instrucciones (simples, lógicas, aparentemente fáciles), y trató de centrarse en lo que era más importante, y eso no era su pulso acelerado, sino la vida de Nell en peligro. Pasó la información a Nell, y ella se la pasó a Marcie y a Rick. Si todo iba acorde a sus planes, al día siguiente todo aquel horrible asunto terminaría.

 

* * *

 

Sin duda, el viernes era el mejor día en Greenwood, ya que los alumnos de último curso no tenían clase por la tarde. De hecho, John solo tenía una hora de permanencia seguida de una reunión de Departamento, y después era libre de marcharse a casa si quería. Consultó su reloj de pulsera: todavía eran las diez en punto. Pasó el rato en la cafetería, dejando que su té se enfriase y sin poderse concentrar en las tareas que debía corregir. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a cómo iba a cumplir su parte Nell: durante la mañana, tenía que asegurarse de que Simon le oyera decirle a Marcie que iba a quedarse en el laboratorio a la hora de comer, ya que John le había dejado la llave y le había dado permiso para quedarse a repetir unos ejercicios ella sola; así que no hacía falta que Marcie la esperara al acabar las clases de la mañana.

¡Dios mío, el plan parecía ahora tan endeble! La noche anterior parecía perfectamente razonable, ¿qué demonios había cambiado? John estaba sudando, y su estómago se retorcía en dolorosas punzadas. ¿Y si Simon no se tragaba una palabra y descubría que iban tras él? ¿Y si atacaba a Nell mientras estaba de verdad sola? ¿Y si…? _Déjalo estar de una vez. No se te ocurra vomitar ahora por los nervios, ¿o es que quieres tener que marcharte a casa?_ John respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces. Comprobó de nuevo la hora: todavía no eran ni las once. Soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración.

Al final, se levantó y volvió a la sala de profesores. Estar  rodeado de gente seguramente le calmaría los nervios. Por desgracia, no había nadie del Departamento de Química (por lo visto, todos se habían marchado a casa tras la reunión), pero aun así consiguió distraerse charlando un rato con un par de profesores de Inglés, y cuando se fueron se sentía de nuevo tranquilo y con la cabeza fría. Retomó la corrección de deberes, después vagueó un rato por internet y al fin llegó la una del mediodía. Rogó por que su visita fuera puntual; nunca se había jugado tanto con la puntualidad de otra persona. John podía sentir el sudor frío en la palma de sus manos mientras los otros profesores empezaban a aparecer en la sala, saludándose, compartiendo bromas, ajenos a su sufrimiento.

—¡John!

Dio un salto, sobresaltado, ya que estaba observando la puerta con atención y no se esperaba una mano en su hombro.

—¡Jesús!— exclamó, volviéndose para ver a Molly—. Menudo susto me has dado… No sabía que todavía estabas por aquí.

—Estaba en el Departamento, preparando clases… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ah, sí, claro. Estoy… ah, esperando a un padre.

—Ay—. Molly hizo una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Quién es el pequeño ofensor esta vez?

—No, de hecho no es nada de eso… Es solo que… Oh, mira, creo que es ese, perdona.

John se levantó de prisa y alargó la mano para estrechársela al hombre que estaba de pie en el umbral de la sala de profesores, mirando en torno como si buscara a alguien. John no tenía tiempo que perder.

—¿Señor Hurt?— preguntó.

El hombre no asintió, pero le dedicó a John una mirada de reconocimiento. No se parecía mucho a su hijo, con su pelo claro y unos hombros anchos, pero tenía un cierto aire de familia que recordaba a Rick.

—Soy John Watson. Estoy realmente encantado de conocerle—. _Y no sabe hasta qué punto…_ — ¿Le importa acompañarme? Rick nos está esperando arriba, y apuesto a que debe estar hambriento, así que no les tomaré mucho tiempo.

—Sí, claro— asintió el hombre.

Molly saludó desde la puerta.

—¡Hasta el lunes! Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

John la miró para despedirse y se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que ella todavía llevaba puesta la bata de laboratorio.

—¿Vas a trabajar en el laboratorio?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, solo media hora o así. Quería probar un experimento antes de hacerlo con los chicos el martes.

El señor Hurt les estaba observando con una expresión indescifrable, así que John trató de resolver el problema con rapidez.

—En realidad, yo tenía pensado hablar con el señor Hurt en el laboratorio, Molly. Rick nos está esperando allí. ¿Te importaría hacer esa prueba el lunes? Yo te puedo ayudar a la hora de comer, si quieres, y así acabaremos en un momento.

Molly se mordió el labio inferior, pero enseguida sonrió y empezó a quitarse la bata.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema.

 _Gracias a dios_ , pensó John, suspirando audiblemente, aliviado. _Por qué poco._ Tomó su abrigo y su bolsa y guió al señor Hurt afuera, cruzando el abarrotado pasillo y subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Su acompañante estaba visiblemente molesto por la cantidad de golpes que estaba recibiendo por parte de los distraídos estudiantes, que bajaban la escalera sin fijarse en el efecto que sus mochilas tenían en la gente que circulaba en dirección contraria.

—¿Seguro que no estaríamos más cómodos en el vestíbulo? Las otras veces que he venido a hablar con un profesor siempre hemos ido a un pequeño despacho al lado de la oficina del Director…— dijo el hombre.

—Bueno, sí, pero pensé que, al ser viernes, con todo el mundo tan alterado, sabe, estaríamos más tranquilos en el laboratorio— parloteó John.

El señor Hurt suspiró, molesto, pero siguió subiendo las escaleras. John le detuvo en el cuarto descansillo, el que conducía al pasillo del segundo piso, antes de que el hombre cruzara la puerta de acceso. John podía ver a Sherlock al otro lado del pasillo, fingiendo hablar por su teléfono móvil, paseándose distraídamente mientras el resto de estudiantes abandonaban el pasillo. Al ver a John, Sherlock bajó el teléfono y se metió en un aula vacía. _Bien. Ahora solo tengo que esperar su señal._ No podía creer que todo estuviera saliendo conforme a su plan, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿le importa?— exclamó John de repente, sacando su teléfono y fingiendo que contestaba a una llamada—. ¿Sí? Sí, soy yo… Perdone, ¿con quién hablo?... Ah, sí, estaba esperando su llamada—. John comprobó de nuevo la situación de Sherlock. El muchacho se volvió a mirarle desde su escondite y negó con la cabeza, así que John alargó su conversación fingida—. Oh, no creo que pueda tenerlo para el martes, vamos con un poco de retraso respecto a la programación… ¿Podríamos quedar la semana que viene, mejor?... Oh, qué lástima. ¿Cuándo, entonces?

El señor Hurt estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Puso la mano en la puerta, con la evidente intención de esperarle dentro del pasillo. John saltó para interponer su cuerpo entre el hombre y la puerta, mientras aguijoneaba a su mente para que encontrase una excusa, cualquier excusa, pero sin encontrar ninguna.

—Señor Watson— masculló el señor Hurt—. Creo que le esperaré en el laboratorio con mi hijo, si no le molesta.

—¡Espere! La puerta está cerrada; espere un momento a que acabe esta llamada e iremos a abrir la puerta—. El señor Hurt no parecía muy convencido. John le suplicó de nuevo, maldiciendo en su interior—. Por favor. Esta llamada es muy importante para mí.

El hombre dudó un momento, y finalmente asintió. John suspiró y siguió con su llamada de teléfono imaginaria. De pronto, el aparato vibró. Lo miró, sobresaltado, y vio un nuevo whatsapp enviado por Rick.

_“¿Puedo ir ya donde estáis? ¿Está mi padre contigo?”_

Se apresuró a contestarle, comprobando primero que Sherlock siguiera en su escondrijo al otro lado de la puerta. Se había olvidado completamente de que se suponía que estaba manteniendo una conversación por teléfono.

_“Sí, por favor. Descansillo 2º piso, escaleras de la derecha.”_

—Perdone, ¿puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó el señor Hurt, furioso—. Ni siquiera me ha dicho por qué motivo quería hablarme de Rick, y que yo sepa está sacando buenas notas y nunca se ha metido en líos. Así que si lo que tiene que decirme no es importante, quizás podríamos concertar otra cita cuando esté usted más por la labor…

—¡Papá!

 _Salvado por la campana,_ suspiró John. Rick estaba subiendo por las escaleras, de dos en dos, sonriendo a su padre nerviosamente. El señor Hurt pareció relajarse al ver a su hijo, y empezó a descender las escaleras.

—¡No, papá, espera!— exclamó Rick—. ¿Ya te ha enseñado nuestro experimento el señor Watson?

—¿Qué? No, qué va.

—¡Oh, pero tienes que verlo! Es por lo que te ha hecho venir al instituto, ¿sabes?

El señor Hurt sonrió, claramente complacido.

—¡Ah, así que por eso tu profesor estaba siendo tan misterioso! ¡Y yo aquí pensando que te habías metido en problemas!

—¿Quién, yo?— se rió Rick.

John palmeó a Rick en la espalda y se unió a las risas. Entonces se giró para comprobar de nuevo dónde estaba Sherlock y el corazón le dio un vuelco: ¡el chico le estaba haciendo gestos como un loco! ¡Se acabó la espera!

Miró al señor Hurt, con los ojos abiertos como platos pero completamente mudo. ¡No había pensado en cómo iba a hacer esta parte! Por suerte, Rick era consciente de la situación y agarró el brazo de su padre sin perder un momento, tirando de él para que entrara por la puerta que daba al pasillo.

—¡Vamos, papá! ¡No podemos perder ni un momento!

John corrió por el pasillo, tratando de ser tan silencioso como fuera posible, mientras Sherlock abandonaba su escondite y se le unía enfrente de la puerta del laboratorio. Se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron con la cabeza. Rick y su padre estaban justo detrás de ellos, así que empujaron la puerta del laboratorio, que se abrió de golpe con un fuerte “¡bam!”.

John sabía lo que iba a ver, y pensaba que estaba preparado para aceptarlo, pero se equivocaba. Cuando vio aquel cuerpo enorme encima del pequeño contorno de Nell… el cuerpo de la chica medio tumbado sobre una mesa del laboratorio, y esa bestia empujándola hacia abajo con sus enormes, fuertes y _ásperas_ manos… Pensó que iba a vomitar, precisamente allí y en ese momento. Pero Sherlock ya estaba saltando encima de la espalda del otro joven, y Simon, que estaba sorprendido por la intrusión, forcejeó un poco para zafarse de Sherlock y tirarlo al suelo. John estaba listo para unirse a la diversión cuando vio un brillo en el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Tiene un cuchillo!— gritó.

 _¡Demasiado tarde, dios mío, demasiado tarde!_ , pensó, porque de repente Sherlock se puso la mano en el estómago haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero no soltó a Simon. John le dio un puñetazo a Simon en la mandíbula; el enorme chico cayó sobre Sherlock, rodando, pero al fin liberó a Nell. Una vez en el suelo, le dio una patada a John, fuerte, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás, sin llegar a caer. Sherlock le clavó el codo en el cuello y se incorporó para tratar de colocarse encima de Simon.

De pronto un par de fuertes manos se hicieron cargo de la situación, y un par de esposas aparecieron de la nada; un par de esposas que encajaban a la perfección en las muñecas de Simon. El joven les miró con incredulidad pintada en el rostro. A John le entraron ganas de reír, pero primero ayudó a Sherlock a ponerse de pie y examinó su herida: solo era superficial, por suerte, aunque iba a requerir algunos puntos.

Rick ayudó a Nell a sentarse bien. La muchacha parecía asustada pero ilesa. Marcie apareció en la puerta y corrió hacia su amiga, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras Rick le palmeaba la espalda con timidez.

—Bueno, creo que necesito una explicación… aunque me imagino más o menos qué está pasando aquí— dijo el señor Hurt al tiempo que sonreía a su hijo—. Así que este era tu… _experimento_. Bien por ti, estoy muy orgulloso, Rick. Y de vosotros también, chicos, por supuesto, pero ha dejado que esto fuese demasiado lejos, señor Watson. La chica podía haber resultado herida.

—Estoy bien— dijo Nell con un hilo de voz.

—Y el chico alto— dijo mirando a Sherlock—. Todavía no sé si eres un valiente o estás como una cabra. Debes de ser Sherlock, ¿verdad?

—¡Capullo sabelotodo!— aulló Simon—. ¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Estás muerto, ¿me oyes?! ¡Muerto!

La mano de John apretó protectoramente la cintura de Sherlock. Empujó al muchacho con suavidad lejos del criminal, y entonces le soltó, consciente de la presencia del policía.

—Vale, oídme todos— dijo el hombre—. Os doy una hora para ir a casa y comer algo, y luego os quiero a todos en la comisaría local del Met para hacer vuestra declaración. Voy a leerle sus derechos a este pedazo de basura de aquí, y a pedir un coche y una ambulancia.

—¡Estoy bien!— repitió Nell.

—Seguro que sí, pero quiero sacar una foto del estado de tu cuello ahora mismo, y también quiero que le echen un vistazo a la cuchillada de Sherlock. Así que, por favor, estaos quietecitos y tened un poco de paciencia, ¿vale? Mientras tanto, estoy seguro de que Rick puede ir en busca del Director…

Rick sonrió y salió corriendo, feliz de poder ayudar. El señor Hurt sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada. Los cuatro (las dos chicas, Sherlock y John) se sentaron juntos, Nell temblando como una hoja, Marcie mirando cómo estaba la herida de Sherlock.

Al final, a John le pudieron más los nervios y acabó tomando fotos de las heridas de Sherlock y de Nell con su teléfono, y entonces procedió a desinfectar la de Sherlock. No tenía materia de sutura a mano, pero cuando acabó con la parte que sí podía hacer la ambulancia había llegado al fin. Podía sentir la cálida mirada del muchacho sobre él todo el tiempo, y tuvo que combatir las ganas de mirarle también. Notaba las mejillas calientes y sabía que seguramente estaba sonrojado. El Director estaba a escasos metros de ellos, discutiendo sobre seguridad y pólizas de seguros con el señor Hurt. John estaba agradecido por el hecho de que no les prestasen mucha atención, y todavía más agradecido cuando al fin consiguió salir del edificio, aunque fuera para trepar a una ambulancia y quedarse al lado de Sherlock mientras le cosían la herida. Era duro, ese chico: ni gimió ni se quejó una sola vez.

—Vosotros otra vez… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?— rugió una voz a sus espaldas.

—Sargento Gregson— saludó John—. Me alegro de que haya venido.

 _Y de que haya visto en persona lo increíble que es mi flamante nuevo novio_ , pensó. El hombre asintió, frunció el ceño, y después abrió la boca para decir algo pero cambió de idea. Al final solo suspiró y dijo:

—Déjeme decirle esto una vez más, y espero que sea la última vez que tenga que avisarle: los adolescentes tienen que centrarse en estudiar, ir de fiesta y salir con chicas. La próxima vez, cuando sienta que el ansia de resolver crímenes le invade… ¡váyase al cine y vea una película de detectives! ¿He hablado claro?

—Cristalino— susurró John.

El policía dirigió su amenazante ceño hacia Sherlock, que a su vez también frunció el suyo. John le dio un codazo, y Sherlock suspiró audiblemente y asintió con la cabeza. El sargento Gregson pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta y les dejó marchar. Sherlock hizo un puchero.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Resolvemos un caso por él, y así es como nos dice “gracias”!

John le sonrió con afecto. Sherlock tenía un aspecto adorable cuando estaba contrariado. Se inclinó hacia él y le dijo al oído:

—¿Quieres que comamos juntos y luego vayamos a hacer nuestras declaraciones a Scotland Yard?

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron con deleite.

—¡La mejor idea que he oído en siglos, Doc!

Los dos se alejaron en busca del coche de John, tratando de no tocarse y de mantener medio metro de distancia entre ellos mientras caminaban. Sin embargo, el Director, que estaba hablando con el sargento Gregson en esos momentos, les siguió con la mirada mientras andaban juntos hacia el parking.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_- Me he quedado atascada en el mismo lugar que cuando estaba escribiendo el fic en inglés...
> 
> Espero que, como me pasó entonces, el propio fic me motive a seguir actualizando con buen ritmo a partir de aquí!

El lunes siguiente, John iba caminando dos pasos por encima del suelo, y en varias ocasiones se dio cuenta de que estaba silbando por los pasillos del instituto. Estaba intentando no mostrarlo demasiado, pero le costaba muchísimo no gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era. El violador estaba al fin entre rejas, su trabajo iba bien, y Sherlock… ¡Ay, Señor, Sherlock! No se habían visto durante el fin de semana, y tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada fuera de lo ordinario durante la primera clase de la mañana, así que se permitió solo un par de vistazos furtivos en dirección al muchacho, intentando no ser muy obvio. No podría ser más feliz cuando sonó el timbre de la hora de comer.

Llegó primero al laboratorio, pero Sherlock solo tardó un par de minutos en unírsele. Se sonrieron como tontos por un momento, y entonces se retiraron al fondo del laboratorio, donde no podían ser vistos desde el pasillo. John empujó a Sherlock hasta que el chico estuvo sentado en un taburete alto, tomó su cara entre sus manos y procedió a morrearle. Profundamente. Despacio. Húmedo. John dejó que sus manos se pasearan por la espalda del muchacho, pero Sherlock al principio parecía tímido, sin saber dónde agarrarse. Sin embargo, minutos más tarde por lo visto perdió sus inhibiciones y John sintió dos manos aferrando sus nalgas. Se le escapó una risita, pero apartó las manos de su novio.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es mejor que mantengamos las manos por encima de la cintura— murmuró.

La reacción de Sherlock fue hacer un puchero con la boca. _No debería parecer tan encantador cuando hace eso_ , pensó John, divertido.

—Eres peor que una abuela— se quejó Sherlock con un suspiro.

Puso sus manos sobre John de nuevo, esta vez agarrando sus caderas, con firmeza, y frotó la parte inferior de su torso contra la bragueta de John. El profesor boqueó y atrapó las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas, poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos.

—Sherlock, no. Recuerda mis condiciones. Lo siento, pero no son negociables.

El joven le miró con ojos tristes.

—Pero es que me he pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en ti, John.

—Yo también. Pero podemos hacer otras cosas juntos—. John soltó las manos de Sherlock y se acercó a su mesa, donde tenía la bolsa—. Mira, he traído ensalada de pasta y bocadillos de pavo. Pensé que podíamos comer algo y que después podías usar el laboratorio para hacer los experimentos que quieras.

Los ojos de Sherlock se encendieron como un árbol de navidad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera? Pero tú te quedarás aquí conmigo, ¿verdad?

John asintió, sonriendo. Sherlock se acercó y le dio un beso ligero, con los ojos puestos ya en el armario de productos químicos.

—Quizá— tosió John— deberías ir primero al lavabo. Ya sabes, para ocuparte de _eso._

Sherlock pareció confundido durante unos treinta segundos, y entonces se rió.

—¡No te vayas a ninguna parte!

John le aseguró que allí estaría, y Sherlock corrió al servicio. El profesor sonrió con afecto y empezó a desempaquetar la comida, tarareando una canción. Unos pasos ligeros a su espalda le hicieron girarse; _Ni siquiera Sherlock puede ser tan rápido_ , pensó. Y por supuesto no era Sherlock el que estaba en el umbral del laboratorio, sino Molly Hooper, que le miraba inclinando la cabeza y acariciándose la trenza castaña.

—¿John? Qué rápido has llegado… Oh—. Algo en la cara de John le dijo que era bastante obvio que no la estaba esperando a ella—. Tú… me dijiste el viernes que me ayudarías a probar un ejercicio, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Oh! ¡Muy cierto!— John se sintió como un completo idiota. Por supuesto, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente—. Pues me alegro de estar ya aquí.

—La verdad es que no esperaba que te acordases, así que está bien si tienes otras cosas que hacer. Después de todo lo que pasó el viernes por la tarde… ¡Ahora mismo eres un héroe!

Molly se sonrojó ligeramente, y John se rió, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Qué va! Fue el plan de Sherlock, y fue él el que saltó encima de ese tipo… Y Rick y las chicas estuvieron geniales.

—Sí, bueno, fueron muy valientes, por lo que he oído. Pero John, podrías habérmelo dicho a mí, o a Mike, en vez de meter a los alumnos…

John se puso serio y asintió.

—Lo sé. El Director y ese sargento de Scotland Yard ya me han echado la bronca. Los chicos se entusiasmaron, y no creo que hubiera funcionado sin su ayuda, pero aún así no debería haberlo permitido. Era demasiado peligroso.

Molly bajó la mirada hasta el suelo.

—Bueno… supongo que es difícil negarle nada a Sherlock— susurró—. A veces es como un imán; te empuja hacia adelante y la única cosa que puedes hacer es correr tras él.

John sintió la boca súbitamente seca. Se lamió los labios, intranquilo. Molly le miró de nuevo, y sus ojos se habían vuelto duros de repente.

—¿Así que eso es lo que estabas haciendo aquí a la hora de comer, John? ¿Premiando a Sherlock con tiempo de laboratorio?

John asintió de nuevo. No estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

—Pero voy a quedarme aquí con él y a asegurarme de que no ocurre ningún accidente— se apresuró a añadir—.Y pagará por todo el material que utilice.

Molly lo consideró un momento y asintió, aunque seguía muy seria.

—Eso parece… justo.

—Te estaría agradecido si no mencionas nuestro acuerdo al Director o a Mike. Se lo voy a decir a Mike yo mismo; soy consciente de que debe saberlo, ya que es el jefe de Departamento, pero preferiría que se enterara por mí.

—Por supuesto— dijo Molly.

—Señorita Hooper, qué agradable verla…

Molly saltó al oír la voz de Sherlock a su espalda. John disimuló una sonrisa y fingió estar ocupado con el armario de los productos químicos. Pero espió con el rabillo del ojo la forma en la que Sherlock repasaba con la mirada a Molly y le ofrecía una sonrisa cómplice.

—H-hola, Sherlock. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Bien. John me ha prometido unos ejercicios extra como muestra de agradecimiento por ayudarle el viernes. Espero que no estemos molestándola.

—No, no… Claro que no. Mientras John esté aquí, todo está bien.

A John le costaba creer que aquel fuera el mismo Sherlock socialmente torpe que conocía… Estaba mirando a Molly con descaro, permaneciendo dentro de su zona de confort y haciendo que la pobre chica se pusiera como un tomate. _Hora de intervenir_ , pensó John con un suspiro.

—De hecho, Sherlock, estoy ayudando a Molly con un ejercicio. ¿Te importa? Puedes trabajar en algo del libro. ¿Lo tienes aquí?

La cara de Sherlock se iluminó, olvidando de golpe su máscara de “chico malo”, y de repente era otra vez el joven lleno de entusiasmo que conocía tan bien.

—¡Ah, sí, lo tengo en la taquilla! Ahora vuelvo.

Y corrió de nuevo al pasillo. John se sintió tentado de ofrecer a Molly una sonrisa de disculpa, aunque él no era responsable del comportamiento de Sherlock. La muchacha le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo son los chicos…— dijo—. Vamos a hacer ese ejercicio de una vez, ¿vale?

John asintió y se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

 

A medida que los días pasaban y se convertían en semanas, John empezó a sentirse más confiado, sin esa presión en el estómago cada vez que se cruzaba al Director en el pasillo, o cada vez que Mike hacía una pausa en su letanía de bromas y parecía a punto de preguntarle algo. No había hecho ningún comentario cuando John le dijo que iba a pasar algunas horas de la comida con Sherlock en el laboratorio; le había mirado con suspicacia pero había asentido tras una pequeña pausa, y eso era todo. Pero ahora que conocía mejor a Sherlock estaba seguro de que todo iba a ir bien: el joven solo necesitaba más incentivos, y entonces trabajaba entregado al cien por cien y bajo control. Ojalá John pudiera decirle eso a Mike.

Una nueva monotonía se había instalado en su vida, una que era confortable y segura, sin violadores o emociones que le dieran un vuelco al corazón. Los momentos que pasaba a escondidas con Sherlock eran bastante emoción fuerte para John. Cada vez que se besaban, encerrados en el lavabo de profesores o en un trastero, el corazón le iba a mil por hora solo con pensar que podrían pillarlos en cualquier momento. Pero valía la pena, cada momento que pasaba con Sherlock a su lado, fuera dando un paseo o comiendo en la tienda china de comida para llevar, o trabajando en el laboratorio, cada momento era especial y… sí, feliz. Su cojera parecía no tener intenciones de volver, además, y por una vez Sherlock se alegraba de haberse equivocado en sus deducciones.

—Pero claro, no me había añadido a mí mismo a la ecuación cuando deduje eso, John— se apresuró a explicar, ante lo cual John no pudo más que asentir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era lunes de nuevo y John ya había sacado su comida para llevar y la había preparado sobre su mesa en el laboratorio. Comprobó de nuevo la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Sherlock llegaba quince minutos tarde. Frunció el ceño. Era inusual que Sherlock llegara tarde cuando había productos químicos de por medio. De hecho, normalmente estaba ya esperando a John en la puerta cuando él llegaba con la llave, porque tenía que volver a la sala de profesores o al Departamento de Química para dejar sus libros y su fajo de ejercicios por corregir y recoger su comida. Solo tenían una hora, así que a ese paso Sherlock no tendría tiempo de hacer ningún experimento después de comer. Le envió un mensaje al móvil, y la respuesta tardó un par de minutos en llegar… lo que también era realmente extraño en Sherlock.

“ _Llegando. SH_ ”

Empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, nervioso; de repente no sabía qué hacer con las manos y estaba tan ansioso que tuvo que contener la tentación de empezar a comerse su kebab sin esperar a Sherlock. Cuando su alumno finalmente empujó la puerta de entrada, se levantó para saludarle, pero se quedó de una pieza en cuanto le vio el rostro.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Pero qué demonios, Sherlock…?

Había un área roja e hinchada bajo el ojo izquierdo de Sherlock, y tenía el labio inferior partido. El muchacho apretaba un trapo contra la herida, presumiblemente envolviendo cubitos de hielo para evitar que se le hinchara aún más. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Se dejó caer sobre una silla con un gesto de dolor. John se acercó, suspirando audiblemente, y tomó la barbilla de Sherlock con cuidado. _Eso han sido tres o cuatro puñetazos directos, diría yo,_ pensó mientras examinaba las áreas lastimadas, _y ese gesto dolorido seguramente significa que hay más heridas bajo la ropa_.  John respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, aunque podía sentir cómo la rabia le bullía e inundaba sus entrañas. _Mantente sereno; necesitas mantener la cabeza fría en estos momentos._ Lo último que necesitaba era asustar u ofender a Sherlock, y ya sabía que el chico tendía a ponerse defensivo sobre los ataques.

—¿Dónde más estás herido?

Su voz seguía bajo control. Bien.

Sherlock seguía estudiando el suelo obstinadamente, evitando su mirada.

—No te preocupes, John, no importa. No es nada.

—¡No me vengas con esas: necesito saber!— John se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz, un poco, así que trató de rebobinar y empezar de nuevo—. Mira, Sherlock, esto se nos está yendo de las manos. Deberíamos ir al hospital y de ahí a la policía a poner una denuncia.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza para mirar a John con horror.

—¡No!

—Entonces vamos al menos al Director. Esto no puede seguir así, Sherlock. Estoy seguro de que el Director les expulsará si les das los nombres…

—¡He dicho que no!

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y recogió su mochila de una revolada, casi corriendo hacia la puerta. John consiguió agarrarle por el brazo justo a tiempo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Por favor, Sherlock, quédate—. El muchacho se detuvo, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la mirada gacha—. Solo quería ayudar.

—Lo sé.

—No puedo hacerme a un lado y quedarme mirando cómo te maltratan, Sherlock. No sabía que todavía lo hacían.

—Normalmente no es tan malo. Pero sí, siempre están cerca.

El joven permitió al fin que John le girara de cara a él, y que se enterrara en el pecho de su novio, acariciando el cuello del muchacho con la nariz mientras suspiraba quedamente.

—Lo único que puedo hacer yo es castigarles sin recreo— susurró contra el hombro de Sherlock.

El muchacho rió sin humor.

—Ya están castigados de aquí a final de curso. Ya pasan, les da igual.

—Por eso te he pedido que vayas al Director—. John se separó de los brazos de Sherlock y le miró a los ojos, muy serio—. Vamos a intentar la expulsión. De esa forma no tendrías que cruzarte con ellos durante lo que te queda en el instituto.

Sherlock empezó a morderse el labio inferior, encontró el corte y se detuvo a tiempo de empeorar la herida. Soltó a John y caminó hacia la mesa del profesor, donde estaba su comida.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Sherlock? No puedo adivinarlo si no me lo dices.

Observó al adolescente, que estaba tomando uno de los kebabs para sentarse a comer en una mesa. Le imitó, sentándose frente a él, pero mantuvo su vista clavada en Sherlock. Al final el estudiante le devolvió la mirada y suspiró con fastidio.

—De acuerdo, John, si insistes… No estoy cien por cien seguro de que Adrian y sus colegas no sepan lo de nuestra relación. Yo diría que como mínimo lo sospechan.

John contuvo un jadeo, mortificado. Bueno, ¿y qué esperaba? La gente no era ciega, y Sherlock y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en Greenwood. La gente como Adrian no necesitaba verles besarse para adivinar lo que estaba pasando. Y una vez que los cotilleos empezaran, no había nada que pudieran hacer para detener los rumores, ni las consecuencias. John cerró los ojos mientras se le revolvía el estómago.

—Eso nos quita la opción de acudir al Director, supongo— concluyó Sherlock.

Siguieron comiendo, sintiendo lástima de ellos mismos. Pero tras un par de minutos John tuvo una idea.

—Sherlock.

—¿Hmmm? —El adolescente le miró con curiosidad, dejando de masticar.

—Lo siento, pero voy a reducir un poco tu tiempo de laboratorio—. Antes de que Sherlock empezara a quejarse, John levantó la mano y sonrió, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos—. Digamos que solo tienes dos horas de comer a la semana. Los lunes y los miércoles, ¿vale?

Sherlock no parecía muy feliz con la idea.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer mañana, entonces? — preguntó con un mohín.

—Querrás decir qué _vamos_ a hacer mañana… Ya lo verás. Nos vemos en el gimnasio, a la misma hora. Y, aaah… quizás querrás llevar algo más cómodo.

—No quiero hacer deporte— siseó Sherlock.

—No será _deporte_. Ahora acábate la comida rápido, que es casi hora de volver a clase.

Como si le hubiera oído, el timbre sonó. Sherlock gruñó, sacándole una sonrisa a John.

Pero al día siguiente Sherlock le estaba esperando apoyado en la puerta del gimnasio, con una expresión nada satisfecha en el rostro. Llevaba el mismo estilo de ropa que siempre, pero era mejor que nada: John casi esperaba que se saltase la cita.

Recompensó a su joven novio con unos minutos de besos sofocantes tan pronto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, y en un momento Sherlock se deshacía entre sus brazos. Pero. Tenían trabajo que hacer.

—Vale, Sherlock… ¡Para, Sherlock! No me puedo concentrar si sigues besándome.

—Pues perfecto—. Sherlock estaba pegado a su cuello, llenándolo de besos ligeros que eran demasiado buenos para el gusto de John en esos momentos.

—¡No! Bien. De acuerdo—. Una vez se hubo separado un buen metro de él, John se sintió más seguro de sí mismo—. Bueno, eres consciente del hecho de que, además de ser médico, también he estado en el ejército.

—¡Sí, capitán Watson!— sonrió Sherlock.

John le devolvió la sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había adoptado una postura militar. Era inevitable; algunas cosas estaban grabadas a fuego en su carácter, y lo estarían para siempre.

—Eso significa que tengo entrenamiento militar… que nos va a ser muy útil para el problema que tenemos entre manos.

—¿Vas a entrenarme, Doc?— La sonrisa de Sherlock se hizo más ancha.

—Un poco de autodefensa le viene bien a todo el mundo… y sí, te dará la seguridad en ti mismo que necesitas ahora mismo. Si eres capaz de detener a esos matones por ti mismo, sin depender de mí ni de nadie más…

Los ojos de Sherlock se iluminaron, y se puso más serio y alerta, enderezándose hasta parecer más alto.

—Sí— dijo, y no había ni sombra de humor o de duda en su voz—. Sí. Entréname, capitán.

La hora de la comida era muy corta, decidió John más tarde. Aún así acabaron sudados y acalorados, y cuando sonó el timbre Sherlock se comió su bocadillo casi sin masticarlo. Corrió al lavabo a limpiarse un poco, y John lo observó marchar con un sentimiento cálido también en su interior. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y recogió sus cosas. Tres horas a la semana. Quizá en un par de meses podría enseñarle a Sherlock al menos lo básico… Podría mantenerse firme ante sus matones incluso antes, si tenía la seguridad necesaria. Sherlock era fuerte, y alto, y tenía esas manos fuertes… La sonrisa de John se desvaneció y siguió recogiendo el gimnasio con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

 

Había otras cosas que le preocupaban, por supuesto. Cosas pequeñas. Como la forma en la que Sherlock le fastidiaba cada fin de semana.

“ _John. Hay un concierto fantástico esta noche en St Paul. ¿Qué te parece el canto gregoriano? SH”_

John suspiró y miró la hora: eran las siete de la mañana. Enterró la cara en su almohada de nuevo. Era sábado, por el amor de dios… ¿Había algo malo en querer dormir un par de horas más los fines de semana?

Su teléfono vibró de nuevo.

_“Son los Benedictinos de St Michel. De Francia. ¡El mejor canto gregoriano del mundo, John! SH”_

Y de nuevo.

_“Pero no pasa nada, si no te gusta el gregoriano podemos hacer otra cosa. Lo que quieras. SH”_

_“Excepto fútbol. Odio el fútbol, lo siento.”_

John se rió y finalmente contestó a los whatsapps.

_“Se te ha olvidado añadir tu SH.”_

_“¡John! ¡Buenos días! SH”_

El profesor sacudió la cabeza, divertido, y se preparó para al menos una hora de chat con Sherlock.

Chatear por whatsapp estaba bien, pero no quedaba con Sherlock los fines de semana, no importaba cuánto insistiera el muchacho. Era consciente de que su joven novio no entendía por qué, pero para él era necesario. Por supuesto que le habría gustado ver a Sherlock también los fines de semana, pero no podía, no debía ceder. Ya se arriesgaba mucho pasando tanto tiempo con él en Greenwood, y de hecho estaba bastante seguro de que no le iban a renovar otro año en la escuela, incluso sin cotilleos sobre Sherlock y él. Pero Greenwood era un pez pequeño en el gran mar de Londres. Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cada vez que pensaba que podía encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos de facultad o del ejército mientras estaba en una cita con Sherlock en el centro de Londres. ¿Qué diría Bill sobre él? ¿O sus compañeros de piso? ¿O incluso Mike, el paciente, tranquilo Mike de ideas abiertas? Seguramente se pondría como loco si supiera de su relación.

Así que no, gracias. John no estaba preparado para enfrentarse al hecho de que estaba saliendo con un alumno menor de edad. No en público, por lo menos.

* * *

 

Los lunes tenía una hora de disponibilidad durante la tercera clase. Normalmente era una hora bastante aburrida a menos que algún profesor estuviera enfermo y tuviera que cubrirle, así que ese lunes se quedó en la sala de profesores con una taza de té hasta que todo el mundo se hubo ido corriendo a sus aulas. No faltaba nadie y solo tenían guardia un profesor de francés y él, así que la sala estaba prácticamente desierta. Se hizo sitio en la enorme y atestada mesa y se sentó con sus hojas de ejercicios por corregir y su té.

Un ligero toque en la puerta le hizo girar la cabeza. Esperaba ver a algún alumno, quizá en busca de tiza o de papel higiénico, pero la persona de la puerta era un completo extraño, y además adulto. Bueno, un joven adulto al menos.

El hombre era alto y de constitución delgada, pero al mismo tiempo con poca forma física, como si no hubiera puesto un pie en un gimnasio en su vida. Tendría veintitantos, pero de nuevo había una ligera contradicción entre la edad que declaraba su rostro y la edad que alegaba su elección de vestuario. Vestía un traje de tres piezas en colores sobrios, con corbata, por supuesto, y tenía un aire tan serio y maduro que a John no le hubiera chocado si el joven llevase una pajarita.

El visitante sonrió al ver a John y entró en la sala. Había algo en esa sonrisa que le recordaba a John a un caimán, pero le devolvió el gesto lo más amistosamente que pudo.

—Buenos días, señor Watson. My nombre es Mycroft Holmes— dijo el hombre, ofreciendo una mano para que la estrechara. John se acercó y se la estrechó, demasiado sorprendido para hablar— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí, o prefiere que hablemos en un lugar más privado? El carácter de los hechos que me gustaría discutir puede que tomen un giro privado…

Miró de reojo al profesor de francés, que fingía ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, pero que obviamente estaba tratando de no perderse ni una palabra. John se aclaró la garganta y señaló la puerta con un gesto.

—Claro. Por supuesto. Si es usted tan amable de seguirme, podemos usar una de las salas de entrevistas que tenemos especialmente para estas situaciones.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ah, sí? Ignoraba que estas… _situaciones_ … fueran tan frecuentes.

John tragó saliva y le guió fuera de la sala de profesores. _Estoy jodido_ , pensó. _Completa y absolutamente jodido._

Condujo a Mycroft Holmes a una de las dos pequeñas habitaciones anexas a la oficina del Director, y dio gracias a Dios por que la oficina estuviera vacía, por lo que no tendría que dar explicaciones. La sala de entrevistas era simple: una pequeña mesa de despacho, tres sillas y un cuadro aburrido en la pared, eso era todo. Era obvio que el Director no quería ninguna distracción a la vista cuando le explicaba a los padres por qué sus hijos habían recibido un castigo, ya que ese era el uso más común para esas salas. Mycroft Holmes miró en torno con disgusto antes de sentarse en la silla que John le había indicado.

—Imagino que eres el hermano mayor de Sherlock—. John trató de sonar amistoso, pero no podía evitar el nerviosismo que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Y— dijo el hombre, haciendo una larga pausa mientras se arrellanaba en su silla y miraba a John con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Como un ave de presa que acabara de divisar un ratón en un campo de trigo—. Tú eres el profesor que se está tirando a mi _hermanito_.

Había conseguido remarcar la palabra _‘hermanito’_ sin ninguna inflexión de su voz y sin enarcar las cejas. John tragó saliva de nuevo y trató de explicarse.

—Eso no es lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Qué… qué es lo que te ha explicado Sherlock, si se puede saber?

El hombre frunció el ceño y la diversión de su mirada se tornó en fastidio.

—No me ha dicho nada. No es propio de Sherlock explicar lo que le preocupa o qué problemas tiene. Es así desde hace varios años. Pero acabo de llegar de Oxford para pasar unos días en casa, y lo último que esperaba encontrarme es a mi hermano pequeño llorando por las esquinas como un cachorrito enamorado. Como no me daba ninguna explicación y mis padres parecen estar ciegos a todo lo que tenga que ver con Sherlock, me he tomado la libertad de tomar prestado su teléfono y echar un vistazo a sus últimos mensajes.

John se incorporó en la silla, poniéndose firme también metafóricamente.

—Bueno, si le hubieras preguntado a Sherlock directamente, quizá te habría explicado las reglas de nuestra relación. Que, para tu información, no incluyen ningún tipo de relaciones íntimas.

—Claro… Aceptaré tu palabra…— añadió Mycroft con una sonrisita desdeñosa.

—¡Lo juro! No… No me estoy aprovechando de él, nunca haría algo así. Me importa. Mucho. Y solo quiero ayudarle y hacerle feliz.

—Pues estás haciendo un trabajo penoso al respecto, Watson. Lo que he visto este fin de semana no es lo que yo llamaría un adolescente feliz.

John evitó su ojos y estudió sus propias manos sobre la mesa.

—Es joven… y por supuesto está impaciente, y querría que nuestra relación avanzara más rápido. Pero te lo juro, eso no va a pasar.

El hombre resopló.

—¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si mis padres o el Director se enteran de esta… _relación_ vuestra, verdad? — se las arregló de nuevo para remarcar la palabra _‘relación’_ sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, como si fuese una palabra que le llenara de desprecio. John asintió—. Entonces, sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer. Detén este sinsentido ahora mismo y corta esta estúpida relación lo antes posible.

John sonrió lentamente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de tristeza antes siquiera de empezar a hablar.

—Eso no será necesario.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo dejo esto por aquí por si os apetece seguirme en mi nuevo proyecto... Una visual novel yaoi en inglés y en español. En un par de días subo una demo en español, así que si os interesa estad atentos!
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Unamanoenlaoscuridad/


End file.
